Heart Like Yours:Side A:Days of Our Lives
by Xalogel
Summary: The dumb blonde was his love,his heart.But now...Now he searches for his heart again.SIDE B:Chapter 3:There's a voice in his head,and he's lost control of his actions...What's happening? AkuDem
1. Chapter I:Number 9

Heart Like Yours

Side A

**Days of Our Lives**

Finally…after drafting and drawing the plot for my story…I'm going to go through and write it for posting!!!

Well...this concept has been rolling in my head ever since I played Kingdom Hearts 2 and laying eyes on Axel and Demyx. Yep, I think they're just the cutest couple…don't you?

Anyway, the story has been changing and twisting throughout gameplay…and after I finished playing the game, I could finally settle on a final idea for my story.

The whole story has two (possibly three) parts, known as Sides. Each Side has a different subtitle…as you can see, this one is called Days of Our Lives.

For the title of Side A I give credit to my little brother…And for the whole idea of splitting up the story…the credit goes to my wonderful tomodachi: Sakura!!!

Why did I want to write this anyway?? Coz I searched the net for Axel/Demyx fanfiction and could hardly find any….The couple needs more lovin' people!!!

Anyway…onto the story!!!

"…" Speech

::…:: Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter I - Number 9**

_knock_

Axel yawned, stretching like a cat. He checked the clock; 6:32 a.m in the morning, far too early to be awake.

"Go away…" He mumbled, burying himself in his soft pillow.

_knock knock_

Axel groaned when the persistent knocking did not stop. Getting out of bed rather reluctantly, he opened the door to his room and found himself face to face with a not-so-happy Marluxia.

"Get up asshole."

Obviously he hadn't had his dose of coffee yet.

"Why, and a very good morning to you too, Marluxia. As you can very well see, I am up, thanks to YOUR knocking on MY door."

Marluxia rolled sea green eyes and folded his arms.

"Don't play smart with me redhead, get out of those ridiculous fire-printed boxers and get dressed. Gather in the dining hall before 7."

With a toss of his hair, the scythe-wielder cat-walked down the corridor.

::Talk about grumpy…::

Axel closed the door, and paused to look down at his fire-printed boxers.

"But I think they're cute."

----------

Though everyone had gathered at the dining hall, it was mostly silent. Seriously, not one of the Organization ever got up this early in the morning.

Xigbar was snoring on the table.

Xaldin was snoring along with him.

Vexen looked like he had his head bowed in deep thought but was actually just…sleeping.

Zexion was plotting revenge on who ever called them up this early.

Saix looked like the living dead. (everyone stayed far, faaaaaaar away)

Lexaeus was face down in his plate of scrambled eggs.

Luxord was, well, stoning.

Marluxia and Larxene were threatening everyone to tell them where the coffee was.

Aaaaaaaand Axel seemed, surprisingly, the most awake (and sane) Nobody in the hall.

Kudos for a happy family.

The doors to the hall finally creaked open and Xemnas stepped in. Everyone returned to their seats and stopped whatever they were doing (sleeping mostly) and sat at full attention.

Axel glanced at the clock. It was 8:30.

"Well, I see everyone is already up and about." Xemnas began rather cheerfully, and received glares from 10 pairs of eyes.

"So…what the hell did we wake up so early for?" Asked a still sane Axel.

"AND WHERE'S THE COFFEE!!!???" Screamed the deranged Marluxia and Larxene.

"I have gathered you all today, to inform you of the presence of a new member. Unfortunately, for some reasons unknown…He is no where to be found. You are to go on a search for him."

The members of the organization exchanged glances, before standing up to bow to Xemnas, and exiting the hall to begin their search for the new Nobody.

----------

Axel stepped out of the portal, his feet meeting with the warm sand of the beach. He really doubted the Nobody would be here, but it wasn't as if he was going to search for him anyway. The others were more than enough to find one Nobody, and he wasn't in the mood to work.

"Ah…now…time to catch up with some beauty sleep…"

Picking a spot which wasn't too near the water, the pyro lay down, crossing his arms behind his head.

He would have remained in that position with his eyes closed for quite a while, if not for a sudden shadow being cast over him, completely blocking out the warm rays of the sun.

"What the…" He cracked open an emerald eye, to find a pair of ocean blue eyes staring at him. And at a really close perimeter too.

Axel sat up abruptly, throwing the blonde back. He turned to the boy with furrowed brows, annoyed that his beauty sleep had been interupted before it had even started.

"And who the hell are you!?"

The blonde seemed taken aback (and scared, even) of the redhead's sudden outburst and hesitated to answer the question, which only proved to make Axel more annoyed.

"I…err…actually…"

"Spit it out kid."

"Well…" He bit his lip, before finally deciding to say whatever he had wanted to say in the first place.

"I don't really know or remember who I am and how I got here in the first place but anyway I did and there was no one around I sat around waiting for awhile thought that someone would come along but that someone didn't so I decided to explore I kept walking and walking but I seemed to always be passing the same place and suddenly after walking for I dunno a few hours I see you lying there and I've never walked passed you before so you're something new and I wanted to ask you where I was but you were sleeping so I decided to just wait and then---"

The boy was silenced, finding a gloved hand clamped around his mouth.

"Shut up."

"But you said---"

"Just…shut up for a bit will you…"

Axel rubbed his temples and tried to make sense of the jumble of words the boy had just spit (quite literally) out.

::I think my head's about to explode…::

"Alright…so let me get this straight…You came out of no where…"

The boy nodded.

"You don't know who you are."

The boy nodded again.

"And you're completely lost."

He was nodding so vigorously Axel was really surprised his head wasn't being flung off those narrow shoulders.

Axel put a hand to his chin, and forced his yet-to-be-awoken brain to think.

::I think I've found our number 9…::

He turned to the boy again, looking him up and down. He was thin and had a rather small frame. His blonde hair was done up in a strange style, and his eyes were a deep, deep blue.

::And for a Nobody he's mighty boisterous isn't he?::

"Hey kid…you're just the person I've been searching for."

"I am?"

"That's right. So…come with me."

The redhead pulled the blonde up from the sand, and, brushing sand from his coat, created a portal back to the castle. He pulled at the arm he was holding, but the boy didn't move.

"What's wrong?"

"W-w-what's that? It's d-d-dark---"

"Of course it is."

With a tug he brought the blonde into the portal with him.

::Welcome to the dark side, kid.::

End Chapter I

* * *

Well…there's the first chapter for you… Kinda crappy I guess…but when was the last time I wrote?? (the last fanfic I remember writing was for Dynasty Warriors, and it was deleted lol…)

Comments…greatly appreciated…:3

Till the next chapter…ttfn


	2. Chapter II:Roommate

**Heart Like Yours**

Side A

**Days of Our Lives**

Ah…Chapter two…What fun…Axel's brief meeting with Demyx in the last chapter was just not enough…:D

" … " Speech

:: … :: Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter II - Roommate**

Axel lay in bed, deciding he didn't want to wake up for the whole next week. His delivery of the new Nobody earned him a week's off from work.

Though even if he was supposed to work he wouldn't, it was nice to not work without having to avoid getting caught once in awhile.

_knock knock_

Axel opened his eyes to the sound of the knocking.

_knock knock knockity knock_

::What the hell…it even has a rhythm to it this time…::

Axel pulled the sheets over his head and covered his ears with his pillow.

::I'll just ignore it…It'll go away…It'll go away…::

_knock knock knockityknockityknockityknockknock_

::It'll go away…It'll go…away…It'll…go---::

_silence_

::There!!! It went away!!!::

_KNOCK_

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!"

A very annoyed Axel jumped out of his bed and opened the door, this time not to find Marluxia, but to find himself looking down at---

"You're…the kid who…made my head almost explode."

"Hello!" greeted number 9 happily.

"Yeah, yeah, hi. Now tell me what you're doing here."

"I'm going to be your roommate!"

Axel leaned against the door frame and smirked.

"Oh are you now? And did the oh-so-holy owner of this room give consent?"

Number 9 paused to think awhile, tilting his head to the side.

::He isn't very bright, is he…::

After a moment's thought, said blonde frowned and looked up at the taller Nobody.

"No?"

"Good. Now shoo."

"But, but Xemnas said I could!" He pouted and gestured with his hands.

"What---Xemnas said what???"

"He said due to budget they couldn't afford to build a new room. Well, not soon anyway, and so I had to move in with someone, and he said since you have a big room and are on one week holiday, you're perfect!! You can teach me stuff I need to learn---"

Axel's eye twitched, realizing his one week off was just part of Xemnas' plan to make him do extra work.

Stuck with this new kid.

For an unknown period of time.

It could be a loooooong time till Xemnas collected enough munny to pay for rent.

It could be…an…_eternity._

Throughout the castle, an estranged scream could be heard ringing out.

----------

"Okay. Now here are the rules. You DO NOT sleep on my bed. You DO NOT disturb me. You DO NOT touch my stuff. You DO NOT wake me from my sleep. You DO NOT dirty the place. Especially the carpet. Got that memorized?"

Axel was standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips, and the new Nobody was nodding at every word he said.

"Now go take a bath. You smell salty." ::Like the sea…:: "Oh, and kid. The name's Axel, don't wear it out now."

"Oh! And mine, Xemnas gave me a name too!!! I'm Demyx!"

He bubbled off into what he thought was the bathroom, which was actually the wardrobe. He closed the door and re-opened it, hoping the bathroom would magically appear. And he totally ignored the other door to his right, which actually WAS the bathroom.

::Yep, he's definitely not bright…not bright at all…::

Shaking his head, he walked over the blonde, placing a hand on the back of his back and propelling him to the right door.

"This, Demyx, is the bathroom door."

"Oh."

----------

An hour passed and Demyx still had yet to emerge from the confines of the bathroom.

Axel decided to put down his magazine and check on the new kid. He walked over to the black painted door and tapped on it once.

"Hey, you're taking an awfully long time in there you know."

When there was no answer, the pyro decided something was wrong and went into the bathroom, only to find a still fully-clothed Demyx standing in the middle of it.

"Aaah!" Screamed the blonde upon hearing the door open.

"What now…"

"You scared me."

::So he's a coward too…::

"Right. What ever. Why aren't you taking a bath?"

Demyx looked around on the ground sheepishly…

"Um…what's a bath?"

Axel could feel his eye twitch again. ::He doesn't know what a bath is!???::

"Okay…" Sighing, Axel began filling the tub, at the same time explaining what a bath was.

"Oooooh…why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I thought maybe normal people would know…But wait, you're not very normal, are you?"

"I don't remember taking baths before…"

Axel turned from his task to look at the blonde, who was tapping his temple with a finger. ::Wonder what he was in his past life…::

"Take your clothes off and get in the tub."

Demyx did as he was told and jumped in, splashing Axel with a good handful of water.

"Hey!! Watch it!!!"

"Oops, sorry." Giggled the blonde, and Axel sighed again.

"Now you see this here? It's a---DON'T EAT THE SOAP!!!"

"Bleh…I thought it was food…"

Grabbing the soap from him, Axel used it to scrub the boy. He lathered that unruly blonde hair and noticed the water bubbling.

And before he knew it…

_SPLASH!!!_

He was completely soaking wet from being totally drenched by a wall of water which formed out of no where.

"What the he---"

He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw water rising from the tub to form small vague shapes of humans. He looked at the water forms, then at Demyx. He was lifting a hand, and with it a water form rose out of the water.

::He's a…water user?::

That meant…the chances of him getting wet unwillingly was…

Yet again, a strained scream rang out through the castle.

----------

Demyx sat at the table as Axel had told him to. The redhead seemed to be awfully pissed at having been soaked. He found that weird. He wouldn't mind getting wet any time or any where.

He used this time alone to observe the room. It was darkly coloured, making great use of black and crimson. However, it wasn't exactly dark. There was a fireplace in the room, warming and lighting the room up.

There were a few magazines lying around, but otherwise the room was rather neat and clean. Especially the carpet. Which was black. It was soft and silky, and felt nice beneath his feet.

He walked around the room, just to wriggle his toes in the carpet, wearing just one of Axel's shirts, which was far too big for him.

The bathroom door opened, and Axel stepped out to see the blonde walking in circles.

::If he were a dog…he'd probably enjoy chasing his tail…::

"Hey kid. Time for bed. I'm tired."

The redhead proceeded to place a comforter down on the floor by the bed to act as a mattress, but Demyx lay down before he could, snuggling the carpet beneath him.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Don't need a mattress?"

"I like your carpet."

"Blanket?"

"It's warm."

"Suit yourself then…" ::You sure are a strange kid…::

"Goodnight Axel."

"Whatever."

End Chapter II

* * *

Ah…yet another chapter done…I think I got writer's block for the next chapter…Coz it's not gonna be all fun and games…sigh...


	3. Chapter III:Saved By Emotion

**Heart Like Yours**

Side A

**Days of Our Lives**

Yay!!! Chapter 3!!! It won't be as funny as the previous though…coz dear Demy-poo is being upset by Axel. :P

I got 6 reviews so far lol…is that counted as good?? 8(

" … " Speech

:: … :: Thoughts

**Chapter III - Saved By Emotion**

Axel and Demyx were like water and fire, which, literally, they were.

Demyx was just one bubbly bundle of joy (not to Axel, of course), and Axel was not.

Demyx was a morning person, and Axel was not.

Demyx loved playing in the water, and Axel, well, _hated_ it.

The boy was cowardly though, and stuck to the redhead like a leech, which only added to his frustration. He talked far too much, and only food seemed to be able to silence him.

Right now would be a good example.

The blonde was stuffing his face with pancakes, at the same time downing a glass of orange juice.

Axel seriously wondered how he could eat so much and still remain so slim.

"Hey kid."

The boy looked up in the midst of eating, blinking large blue eyes.

"Whaed jid joo saey?" He looked around the table, and found many pairs of eyes staring at him. Promptly, he choked on his juice, earning him a hearty round of laughter from the other members of the Organization.

Vexen stared across the table at the choking blonde, who was being hit on the back lazily by Axel (whether he purposely hit extremely hard for the joy of it was not clear).

"He's childish, dumb, and possibly completely useless." Remarked the alchemist to his laughing, pink haired companion.

"Aw, be nice Vexen. He's the youngest one here after all." Marluxia was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Vexen narrowed his own eyes at the boy, who was donning one of Axel's robes (on budget again) , which was obviously far too big. It hung to his frame like a giant robe on a clothes hanger.

And silently he wondered why Xemnas ever wanted a useless Nobody like him.

The clock struck 10, signaling the end of breakfast. As the Organization members streamed out of the dining hall, some paused to praise Axel on his brilliant job at babysitting.

It was one of the many embarrassing problems Demyx had caused him so far.

It sucked.

"Axel."

It was Xemnas who spoke behind him.

"I need a word."

Demyx looked up from his re-stuffing of himself, eyes questioning whether he should follow or not. Xemnas shook his head, gesturing for him to continue with his 'activity'.

He and Axel took the talk outside.

----------

"WHAT did you say???"

"You shall be taking number 9 on his first mission."

Axel felt his eye twitch again. It was starting to become a habit.

"Do you…" Axel breathed, trying top hold his temper, "know how much TROUBLE that little shit has been!?? He won't stop talking, he's an idiot, he's like…such a BABY, and a coward too!!! I HATE him, got that memorized? Send him AWAY for heaven's sake---"

"I will."

A pause.

"What?"

"The mission is a simple test of exterminating some Heartless, and you are to decide whether he passes or not. Should he fail to do so…I shall get rid of him. I have no use for the useless."

"I…see…"

::He'll probably run away or something…::

----------

The blonde never said a word as they walked through the world they'd been sent to in search of Heartless. And that was strange…::Very strange indeed::

"Hey kid, what's up? You haven't been talking much today."

Demyx stopped walking.

"I thought I talked too much?"

Axel turned to look at the younger Nobody. He had his head bowed down. "What?"

"I'm a coward, a baby, an idiot…and…and you hate me…right???"

The redhead frowned. ::So he was eavesdropping…::

"And I thought you were different!!!" The blonde looked up, and Axel spied a droplet of water streaming down his cheek.

::A…tear?::

And those blue eyes…they were filled with---

::Anger…?::

"You're a jerk!!!" Long black sleeves trailing after him, Demyx fled and ran into the forest.

Axel stood stunned for having the kid call him 'jerk', and for having seen some form of feeling in the boy.

::Nobodies…aren't supposed to have…feelings…::

----------

He sat on a rotten tree stump, wiping angry tears away. The tears formed tiny forms in a pool around his feet, comforting him.

"Stupid Axel. Stupid Xemnas. Stupid Organization." Mumbled Demyx, completely unaware of the shadow Heartless that had appeared right in front of him.

::But mostly stupid Axel.::

By the time he had done cursing Axel for being stupid, he was surrounded by twenty or so Heartless.

He thought they were rather cute at first, decided to poke one but was viciously bitten, hence concluded they weren't so cute after all. He frantically looked for an escape route.

"Run…need to run away---aah!!!"

He barely dodged a jumping Heartless, and was knocked down by one behind him. Soon he was being held down by a pile of them, and their teeth _hurt._

"Water…need water…"

With much effort he reached a hand out of the midst of Heartless, trying to claw his way out.

Suddenly, a bright light emerged from the tips of his fingers, followed by a spray of water---

----------

Axel followed the scream of distress to a clearing where he saw the blonde fending off a bunch of Heartless. He was holding a weird blue instrument that looked like a guitar.

The kid was knocked to the ground again, and Axel summoned his chakrams, easily getting rid of the little pests.

"Hey, you alright?" He offered a helping hand, but the blonde just slapped his hand away with a 'humph'.

Axel grinned. ::There it is again---Emotion!!!::

"How'd you get the guitar??"

"It's a _sitar_." Pouted Demyx, turning his back to the pyro.

"Look---About what I said---I'm sorry, okay?"

"You are?" Demyx turned back, anger lost oh-so-quickly.

He brought himself up from the ground, brushing dirt from his (Axel's, actually) coat.

"I'm sorry, your coat's torn."

Axel shook his head, patted the boy on the shoulder. He still had that grin on his face. "Is okay, we'll go back for now, okay?"

"'kay! Oh, and…thank you for saving me…"

Axel didn't answer, opened the portal and led Demyx into it with him.

::No Demyx…_You_ saved me…::

End Chapter III

Hope you guys liked Chapter 3!!! I must thank all of you who have reviewed and actually read my story!! I was afraid no one would read, haha. I'll continue writing hard:3


	4. Chapter IV:You Made Me Believe

**Heart Like Yours**

Side A

**Days of Our Lives**

I got 3 favs for my story:does a happy dance:

Well…mah friends have been asking why Axel said Demyx saved him…well…that's a SECRET…wahahahah:3

At least till the end of this fic, that is…:3

The other Organization members appear in this fic, so people who like the other members too, rejoice!!!

" … " Speech

:: … :: Thoughts

**

* * *

**

**Chapter IV - You Make Me Believe**

"Number 9, you have successfully passed the test. You shall be rightfully awarded, when we have enough funds, now go on along with Axel.

Nodding happily, he bounded out of the room to join Axel, who had been waiting for him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaxel!!!" The blonde excitedly jumped around the taller redhead, all the while beaming up at him with a smile that could melt any ice burg.

"You let me pass!! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!" Demyx flapped his long sleeves in Axel's face.

"Yo, calm down kiddo!" Axel ruffled the boy's hair, while avoiding being hit in the face more with those long sleeves. He pulled up a sleeve which was slipping off the boy's shoulders (the coat was too big no matter what) and made him stay put. Demyx was covered in plasters and band aids, but never once complained.

He looked into those deep blue eyes and saw again, that thing he'd never imagined he would ever see in a Nobody.

_Emotion._

"Hey, let's visit the other members of the Organization today. Now that you're an official member, you need to be properly introduced, yeah?" ::Besides, I need to ask the others what they think…::

Demyx furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. "Sounds boooooring."

::Heh…that's so cute.:: "I'll give you a lollipop."

Axel grinned at the immediate '' 'kay!!". ::He's so docile…:: He watched as Demyx gleefully took the lollipop he held out in his hand.

::And that's cute, too.::

----------

The first stop was Marluxia. Axel wasn't exactly close to the flower boy (no one in the Organization was close anyway, they all kept to themselves, usually), but they could talk. They found him in the garden, and it was surprising to see Vexen with him.

"Eeeeeeeek, there's another one!!!!" Marluxia was screaming, pointing at something in the soil of his flowerbed, and Vexen was kneeling in front of him with gloved hands and a bucket.

Axel walked up behind them, carefully avoiding Marluxia. "Yo people, Nobodies…whatever…What's up?"

"SLUGS!!!THERE ARE SLUGS IN MY GARDEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shrieked the pink-haired man, who was clutching his hair in distress. Demyx made sure to hide himself behind the taller Axel, sucking vigorously on his lollipop.

"So I see you've gotten Vexen to help you eradicate them."

"So he has. And what brings you here, number 8?" Vexen asked coldly, throwing a handful of the slimy critters in the bucket.

"I'm here to introduce Demyx." Axel tried to pull Demyx out of his hiding place behind him, but he refused to budge.

"I believe---"

"VEXEN!!!!!!OVER THERE!!!!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

A few slugs later…

"I believe we were all already well acquainted at the dining hall, with scrambled eggs and juice on his face."

Axel snorted. "Yeah, well, now I'll introduce him properly, _without_ scrambled eggs and juice on his face. Right, Demyx?"

Demyx clutched at Axel's arm and shook his head.

"Demyx, c'mon---"

"The pink-haired man is scary…and the one with the slugs looks mean…"

"Come on, just show your face at least---"

When Demyx's pout of uber cuteness did not sway the redhead, he peeped over Axel's shoulder and waved.

"H-hello."

"Ah…" Vexen raised an eyebrow. "So now he's got a _lollipop _in his face. Very properly introduced."

Marluxia, who had recovered from his trauma over slugs, put hands on hips and reprimanded his blonde friend. "Don't be mean, Vexen, he's _cute._"

"So you think so!! Look at his face, no, his eyes---" Axel had propelled the blonde forward, and was holding his face with both hands for Marluxia to see.

"What do you see??" He asked, trying to keep the squirming Demyx in place.

"Um…blue eyes??"

"What else?"

"Aaaaaxel---my lollipop---" Demyx squirmed in an effort to catch his falling lollipop.

"Um…pupils? Eye balls? Oh, what long eye lashes he has---"

"Nonono---Although you're right, he does have long eyelashes, but that's not the point." Axel nudged Demyx in the ribs.

"Ow!!! That hurt!!" Complained the blonde, clutching his sides.

"You see?" Axel gestured to Demyx, who feebly tried to get back at him by stepping on his foot.

Marluxia tilted his head to the side. "I don't get what you're trying to say, Axel."

Axel sighed.

"Don't you see? This kid, he's got---"

"Emotions? Is that what you're trying to say, number 8?" Vexen had stood up, removing his gloves.

"Well, yeah---"

"Give up, number 8. It's not possible. Nobodies have no hearts and have no emotions. What you see there---" Vexen pointed to Demyx, "Is nothing but facade to hide the fact he hasn't got a heart."

"Is that what you think? There actually may be proof that we Nobodies really have hearts after all, and you're just going to pass it up like that?"

"I don't see how believing in something fake will help find your heart."

Axel was going to say something really nasty and vulgar, when Marluxia blocked his way from Vexen.

"Now, now Vexen. Don't you think Axel's making sense? Demyx _is _different, come to think of it."

"I can't believe you're taking his word for it."

"It'd be funny searching for a heart that wasn't ever lost, won't it?"

"Exactly what I'm saying." Axel said, trying to accentuate his point by spreading his long arms.

Vexen mumbled something about brainwashing, and decided that there was something more interesting in watching his bucket of slugs.

Marluxia shook his head. "He's such a stubborn man---So, are you sure? Is Demyx proof we've got hearts? Or at least him, of course

." He turned to Axel, hands on hips again.

"I can't say I am…but, that's why I'm asking around, see? But you agree that it could very well be, right?"

"I guess, coz it makes sense…but…you do realize believing so would mean going against the Organization, don't you?"

Axel smirked. "Sure I do, that's the whole fun of it."

----------

Axel stopped walking along the hallway. Demyx was tugging on his sleeve.

"What is it Demyx?"

"I don't understand."

"Eh? What's that?"

"What's all this Nobody heart thing you've been talking about?"

The redhead blinked.

::Oh right. I haven't explained to him yet…::

"Look, I'll explain later, alright?"

When the blonde didn't stop tugging on his sleeve, he turned, looking annoyed.

"What??"

"I dropped my lollipop." Quipped the blonde.

"Heh, I see." Taking the hint, he gave the blonde another, and was finally able to continue walking down the hall without being disturbed.

So far Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord had been unhelpful. Larxene had threatened to skewer them if they didn't get out of her room and Laxaeus sat listening to them like a rock.

Now, they were headed for Zexion's room.

Said person was standing at the door of his room.

"I smelt you coming."

"I wanna ask you something---"

"Ask it here, I can't have you stealing my plushies and exchanging their body parts again."

"Fine. Be that way."

As the two Nobodies began conversation, Demyx was roaming off to the left wing of the castle…

Before he knew it, he was lost.

"I'm sure I passed this pillar before…" He paused in front of a pillar, sucking on his lollipop frantically as a source of comfort. "But then again…they all look the same…"

He turned a corner, and bumped into a wall.

::That's funny…There shouldn't be a wall here, I think…::

He looked up into the face of a blue-haired man. He had an 'X' shaped scar on his forehead.

"Oh. I'm s-s-sorry."

The man didn't look very pleased.

----------

"Demyx, come over here--- Huh? Demyx?"

"He wandered off 10 minutes ago."

"What? Why didn't you tell me??? Quick, sniff him out before he gets into trouble!!!"

----------

"Demyx!!!"

Saix was with him, and was holding him by the neck, up against the wall. He sneered at the sound of Axel's voice.

"Let go of him, asshole!!!"

The blue haired man dropped Demyx and created a portal, avoiding the flaming chakrams Axel shot at him.

"Demyx, are you alright?" Axel picked the blonde up, who was rubbing at the hand marks on his neck. There was a purpling bruise under his right eye.

"My eye hurts---" Whimpered the blonde, and allowed himself to be lifted by the older Nobody.

"Don't worry, I'll take you back now…Zexion?"

Zexion nodded, taking the cue. "I guess we'll talk some other time."

----------

"Lemme see that bruise." Axel turned the blonde's head, examining the damage down. It was turning a bit red in the middle. It looked painful. He pressed an ice pack to it.

"Ow!" Demyx flinched, but allowed Axel to hold the ice there.

"It's gonna hurt awhile…"

Axel had allowed Demyx to lie in his bed, and even said he could sleep in it for the night.

"You may not want to…but it'd be nice if you told me what happened."

"Well…" Long lashes covered those ocean blue eyes as he twisted the bed sheets in between his fingers.

"He said…I was annoying coz I was acting like I had emotions and all, even when I don't, and then I said I do have a heart and he got mad and said Nobodies don't have hearts and since I'm a Nobody I don't have one either, and then he slammed me into the wall and it hurt."

"I do have a heart, don't I, Axel?"

Putting down the ice pack, he ruffled the boy's hair. "Sure you do, Demyx, there's no doubt about it."

"And you…and the others, too?"

"Heh…I don't know about the others but…"

::I know I do when I'm with you.::

"Go to bed, kid."

He tucked the blonde into the covers, and pet him on the head.

"Good night, Axel."

"G'nite."

::You make me believe I have a heart too…and saved me from thinking I'm just a…Nobody.::

"Axel?"

"What?"

"I want another lollipop tomorrow."

* * *

End Chapter IV

Now that you know how Demyx saved Axel…do a happy dance!!Lol…

I didn't like how this chapter came out…dunno why…But Demy-poo gets in Axel's bed!!!Yay

Anyway…this chapter hasn't been very funny…so I suppose the next one has to be…Haha…

Please review…and thanks again to those who have done so!!!

P.S: I know Demyx actually has green eyes, but in this fic they're blue…coz Axel already has green, and green staring at green doesn't make a big contrast. Besides, I've always thought Demyx matches blue more…:P


	5. Chapter V:Names

**Heart Like Yours**

Side A

**Days of Our Lives**

Now Demyx and Axel start doing random stuff…:P

I read recently a Zoro x Sanji fic about a mental hospital…it was cool---I wanna write something with the mental hospital type of background too!!! But just with an Axel and Demyx pairing, lol!!! XD

And then there could be the modern day type of story…and the we're totally medieval type of story lol…Wonder which types I should infuse with this one…00 Yep, gotta ask me friends…

" … " Speech

:: … :: Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter V - Names**

Axel woke up to a killing strain in his back. That was the last time he was every going to sleep on the floor. He wondered how Demyx could stand sleeping on the floor for the past few days.

::I've certainly been cruel to him…:: He noted, as he looked to the sleeping figure in his bed. He was sucking his thumb.

"Hey," He shook the boy lightly on the shoulder, trying to rouse him up. "Wake up, you baby."

"Mmm…more ice cream please…" Mumbled the blonde.

Smirking, Axel decided there was only one way to wake him up.

With an Axel-styled 'RAWR!!!' he pounced onto his victim and tickled with those long fingers.

That surely woke the blonde up.

"AHHH!!! You're squashing me!! Axel---stop!!!"

They were a writhing mess on the bed, limbs tangled in the sheets and blankets, bodies pressed against each other.

"Hah!! That's what thumb-suckers get for making the almighty Axel sleep on the floor!!!"

"I was NOT sucking my thumb!! And YOU let me sleep on the bed! Oof, get off!!!"

"You so were, you baby!" Proclaimed Axel, fingers licking up the other's waist. He couldn't remember when he'd ever laughed this hard.

"Ow!!! That hurts!! I was a victim of brutality, remember?? You should leave the injured alone!!!" Whined Demyx as he tried to wriggle out from under the older Nobody's body.

"Oh, right." Axel lifted himself off the younger Nobody, but didn't get off entirely. He had his hands and legs on either side of Demyx.

"Demyx…"

The redhead leaned forward, his face but a few inches away from the blonde's.

Demyx blushed. Though he couldn't tell why.

"W, what?"

Axel leaned in closer…closer…and then…

"That bruise sure does look nasty."

Laughing, he got off the bed, leaving a very flustered Demyx.

"Demyx?"

The blonde snapped out of his trance and sat up on the bed. Something fluttered in his chest. As if it were pounding against his ribs.

"Demyx, I asked you to come over and let me put more ointment on the bruise. Are you still asleep?"

"N, no…I'm coming…"

----------

Axel and Demyx were walking towards the dining hall for breakfast. As promised, Axel had given him another lollipop, a strawberry flavoured one, and Demyx had immediately begun work on it.

They met a grouchy Marluxia along the way.

"Need coffee, flower boy??" Greeted Axel, and received a killer glare.

"What's that?" Growled Marluxia, narrowing his eyes at the lollipop in Demyx's mouth.

"Lollipops in the morning??? Seriously Axel, how do you look after this boy? There should be NO SWEETS in the morning!!!" He shrieked, and Demyx took cover behind Axel's back.

It was their fortune Marluxia did nothing more than lecture them on how sweets ruined the appetite for breakfast and how unhealthy it was. So Axel and Demyx managed to reach the dining hall in one piece.

Before sitting down, Demyx glanced around for the one who attacked him yesterday

"He's not here." Informed Axel, and Demyx sat down beside him with a sigh of relief.

Today, the members of the Organization seemed to much to talk about. Word had gotten round about Demyx and Saix.

Demyx continued stuffing himself as usual anyway.

"So Demyx…"

"Ummph??" Demyx (who was stuffing himself with pancakes today) looked to his left where Xigbar was sitting. The man with the eye patch had never spoken to him before.

"What exactly were you doing with Saix?"

"Urh---" Just as Demyx tried to answer with his mouth full, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, though seemingly lazily, it was actually an act of protection.

"Say Xigbar, that's none of your business, is it?" Asked Axel lightly, sipping on his coffee.

Deciding not to mess with the pyro, Xigbar grumbled and turned back to Xaldin.

"So now he's being protective???" Asked Xaldin in surprise, and Xigbar nodded.

"That is so not Axel."

----------

They had returned to the room after breakfast (they escaped Lexeaus' invitation to go sparring).

Axel lay on the bed playing on his Playstation console, while Demyx sat beside him sucking on yet another lollipop.

Axel had at first let Demyx play with him, but after several "Press the 'X' buton!! The 'X' button!!" and "Um, where's the 'X' button?" and "You Are Dead…Game Over." Later, he demanded the blonde just sit and watch.

Said blonde had short attention span, and quickly got bored. He had nothing much to do, really, for Axel also banned him from playing his sitar in the daytime.

::Meanie.:: Proclaimed Demyx mentally.

He prodded Axel in the waist a few times to get his attention.

"I'm bored."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you ponder over one of the Organization secrets or something?"

"Secrets??" Demyx leaned forward excitedly. "What secret?"

"Hmmm…like…our names…"

The blonde cocked his head to one side. "Names? What about names?"

"Well…" Axel smashed vigorously on his controls. "Nooooo!!! Goofy you idiot, don't waste my potions---OW!" He jerked as he got another poke from Demyx.

"What about _names_?"

Axel sighed and reluctantly paused his game. "Not names. _Our _names."

Demyx had 'blank' written all over his face.

"You know, don't you notice we all have an 'x' in our names?"

"…No?"

::I figured as much…:: Thought Axel silently.

"Well…once upon a time…when we were…somebodies, we had names without the 'x' in it. When we joined the Organization, our names were changed by adding an 'x' in it…"

"So…the secret would be…?"

"Our original names. Duh."

"Oh! That's right!!"

"There's pen and paper on the table."

Squealing in delight over having something to do, Demyx leaped off the bed and to the table.

Axel grinned and returned to his game. ::Cute.::

----------

Axel stopped his game and walked towards the table where the blonde was seated.

"Hey, it's time for lunch." He leaned bowed his head to read the big, childishly scrawled words on the piece of paper.

**AxeL**:

LeA

ElA

**DeMyX**:

DeMy

MeYd

YedM

**MaRluXiA**:

LuRiaMa

ArMuLia

**VeXeN**:

EvaN

VeeN

**ZeXioN**:

ZoNiE

IeNzO

Axel felt his eye twitch yet again, seeing that Demyx had figured the pyro's possible names were all female's.

"I see you've been working hard, especially on _mine._"

Not taking the hint of menace in Axel's voice, Demyx beamed up at the redhead. "It's hard---Especially Marluxia's. But I'll get them all!!"

"Right right…c'mon, give it a rest awhile, I'm hungry."

At the thought of food Demyx dropped the pen and joined Axel with no complaints.

----------

Again, Demyx cautiously looked around the dining hall, but Saix was still not present.

Marluxia was sitting next to Demyx this time. Beside the scythe-wielder was Vexen, and beside Axel, Zexion.

They stared as Demyx stopped eating, fork held in mid-air.

That was so not Demyx to stop eating.

"Demyx." Axel shook the boy.

"Eh?"

"Are you alright, Demyx?" Asked Marluxia.

"Yep. I was just forming up another name."

Vexen raised an eyebrow. "A name for what? Your pet cat? I thought his name was Axel."

Axel was going to retaliate with some four lettered word which began with 'f' (no, it's not 'fish' people), but was interrupted by Demyx, who took no offence (or didn't see the offence, more likely) for the remark.

"No. Axel's name is Lea. It could be Ela, but Lea sounds nicer." Replied the blonde, quite pleased with his findings.

Marluxia choked on his food, while Zexion turned away in an attempt to suppress his laughter.

"Demyx!!"

Vexen, who still had a straight face, raised an eyebrow again. "What did you say? I couldn't hear."

And Axel saw Vexen's plan too late, before he could cover Demyx's mouth, the younger Nobody said aloud for all to hear: "AXEL'S REAL NAME IS LEA."

There was silence, and everyone turned to stare at said Lea.

Axel felt his eye twitch so violently he was sure his eye would pop out.

And then the whole table of members burst out laughing.

"Aww, did you hear that Luxord? Axel used to be a female in his past life!" Said Larxene to a laughing gambler.

"Why Lea!! How quaint is that?" Yelled Xigbar and Xaldin from across the table.

"What's so funny?" Demyx blinked, then turned to Axel, the only other who wasn't laughing.

Axel popped a vein.

::Yes, very quaint.::

----------

"You're mad at me." Said Demyx timidly from the table.

"No I'm not." Axel mumbled, pounding furiously at the controller in his hands. "I'm just going to lie in front of a steam roller and ask the guy to proceed, business as usual."

"But I think Lea is a nice name."

"……..Sure it is."

"Then why'd you get mad?"

"For a girl, dear Demyx."

"Oh."

----------

By the time he'd murdered the 10 millionth heartless in his video game, he'd vented all frustration. He walked over to the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How's the name game?"

"Are you still mad?" Asked Demyx shyly, turning to peek up at the pyro.

"No, no, never was."

"Good! Coz I finally found the original names for everyone!" He presented his work proudly to Axel, grinning.

Axel took the paper, and frowned.

**AxeL**

**DeMyX**

**MaRluXiA**

**VeXeN**

**ZeXioN**

**LeXeauS**

**LuXoRd**

**LaRxeNe**

**XiGbaR**

**XaLdiN**

**XeMnAs**

**SaiX**

"Demyx…These are just our present names."

"I know." Said Demyx happily.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, since we have hearts…and Nobodies don't have hearts, we're actually _not _Nobodies and are Somebodies, and since we're already Somebodies, we can't be previously Somebodies and have original names that belong to those Somebodies who don't exist. And so, the names we have now are names of Somebodies and are our original names! See? It makes total sense."

Axel stared at the blonde.

He was right.

It made total sense.

"So…You…" Demyx reached out, pressing his pointed finger on the right side of Axel's chest, "are Axel, and I…" he retracted that same hand, placed it above the right of his own chest, "am Demyx. Right?"

The redhead felt a smile (note, a smile, not a smirk or grin) play out along his lips. He ruffled the blonde's hair.

"You deserve another lollipop."

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his head.

And Demyx felt again, this time with that hand placed on his chest, the thumping.

_Of a heart._

* * *

End Chapter V

Wow, this must be the longest chappie I've ever written, it's 8 pages long!!!:D

Anyway, I really like this chapter. Was torn between the name of it though, whether to name it after the significance of Demyx's name game (which eventually I did) or whether to name it after Demyx's reaction when ever Axel goes all tender on him.

Oh, and in case you couldn't tell (though I suppose as KH fans you all shold have) the game Axel was playing on his Playstation was Kingdom Hearts.

And, that line Axel says about lying in front of a steamroller, it's a line from the song Big Ass Rock from The Full Monty. The idea was from a KH parody I saw on youtube.

Well…once again, I hope you liked it and will await the next chapter!!:3

For now…

Ttfn!


	6. Chapter VI:Dance, Axel, Dance!

**Heart Like Yours**

Side A

**Days of Our Lives**

In this chappie, Demy-poo shall make Axey-poo dance!! Mwahahaha!!!

" … " Speech

:: … :: Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter VI - Dance, Axel, Dance!**

Axel and Demyx were on the training grounds, each standing opposite of each other. Demyx had his sitar out, but Axel didn't have his chakrams.

Which was kind of fair, coz even without his weapons he was beating Demyx to a pulp. Without trying.

"C'mon Demyx. You can do better than that."

Demyx, who had fallen on his butt, pouted.

"It's not fair. You're a far better fighter than me. And I'm new."

"C'mon, I _dare_ you to hit me."

Demyx blinked. "Dare? What's a…dare?"

"It's like…a game. If you succeed in what I dare you to do, you win. If you back out or fail to do so, I win. Well, usually we bet munny, but since you don't have any…If you win, I'll give you ten lollipops. And if I win, you gotta sleep on the floor again. Got that memorized?"

Demyx picked himself up from the ground, and put a finger habitually to his temple in thought.

"What's wrong?" Axel placed a hand on his hip, a smirk on his face. "Too scared?"

"I'm not scared!! I can sure as hell hit you!! But…I dare you too!"

This time it was Axel's turn to blink.

"I dare you to…dance!"

Axel choked on his own tongue, and coughed. "What!?"

"Dance, Axel, dance!"

"No way. The almighty Axel does _not_ dance."

"Hmm…" Demyx grinned, and placed a hand on his hip in a mock imitation of Axel.

"Are you _scared_, Axel?"

"Am NOT!!! I can dance, bring it on kid!" Growled Axel.

"'kay!" Demyx began playing on his sitar. It was a slow tune, a bit romantic even. The blonde looked at Axel and grinned mischievously.

The pyro stood there looking kind of clueless. Maybe he could dance to some fast or rock music, but slow and _romantic? _It was like Axel donning a dress with flowers in his hair.

"Demyx. That isn't fair, you know I can't dance to that kind of music to save my life." He crossed his arms, and did an imitation of a Demy-pout.

"Come on Axel! If you do, I'll clean the bathroom for a month."

Axel pondered the offer. "No. I am NOT going to dance to _that_."

"Are you backing out then?"

"Duh."

"Hmm…" The blonde left his sitar playing by itself, and walked up to his pyro friend. "Now, lemme teach you to dance!"

Axel cocked his head to one side, looking amused. "Oh? So I suppose you're the romantic professional in dancing then?"

"Here." Demyx took one of Axel's hands in one of his own, and with the other guided Axel's free hand to his waist. Then he placed his own free hand on Axel's shoulder.

"There."

"Heh. And now what do we do?" Asked Axel, finding all this very amusing.

"We…move to the music."

Demyx took a step backwards, and Axel followed, but tripped over his own feet. The blonde giggled, and waited for Axel to regain his composure. "Not to fast. Follow the music."

He took another step back, urging the taller Nobody to step forward.

"Follow…me."

Demyx took a sidestep next, then forward, guiding Axel along.

"Ow!"

"Oops, sorry." The redhead promptly apologized for stepping on the younger Nobody's foot.

"Is 'kay…Let's start again."

And so they did. They moved along with the flow of the music, Demyx correcting Axel's mistakes every now and then. Soon enough Axel was the one leading the dance, and though he hated to admit it, he was enjoying it.

"Hey, I think I got the hang of it!" Axel grinned down at the blonde, but Demyx had his head resting on his chest, and didn't look like he was going to move. "Hey, Demyx?"

"You're warm."

"Yeah? Well, you're warm too, you know?"

"Uh huh..."

"Demyx."

"Hmm?"

"You're not dozing off on my chest, are you?"

"N, no, I---"

"There you are!"

Demyx jerked up and gasped to see Marluxia standing at the entrance to the training ground.

Axel grinned and waved. "Yo Marlux---"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Demyx had drenched him entirely in water, and was running out the entrance with his sitar.

"W, we weren't doing anything!" He yelled to Marluxia before escaping the arena.

He was blushing.

"What's wrong? Did I scare him?"

"I dunno." Axel mumbled, combing back wet hair. "Maybe you did."

----------

"Hey!" Axel stormed into the room, where Demyx was hiding amongst the bed sheets. "What was that for?"

"The dare."

"What?"

"I won your dare, coz I hit you, and, and you lost mine, right?"

Axel shrugged. "Heh. You're right. So I'm sleeping on the floor again, and I gotta give you ten lollipops. And what do you win from me losing your dare?"

"You…"

"What?"

"A kiss. You got to give me a kiss, 'kay?"

Axel blinked, and smiled. "Is that all? Well, okay." He bent down and pushed back long blonde strands, then placed a kiss on his forehead.

"There you go. Happy?"

"Mmf." Demyx buried his head in the pillow and Axel looked to him in question.

"Demyx?"

Under the covers, the boy was pouting to himself.

::That's not what I meant…Axel…::

* * *

End Chapter VI

Well, this sure was a short chapter, and it wasn't very funny either…but Axel got to dance, and we get to see Demyx's lil' crush on Axel.:3

Next chapter will be about…well, something. Lol. XD


	7. Chapter VII:Hello Halloween Part 1

**Heart Like Yours**

Side A

**Days of Our Lives**

Gotta do a Halloween fic before doing a Christmas one, and at the same time make Axel discover Demyx's crush on him, and another Saix-Demyx confrontation…Oh bother…

The idea for some Halloween costumes were from my brother. And, something I forgot to mention, Chapter VI's theme of making Axel dance was an idea from Ashley.

" … " Speech

:: … :: Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter VII - Hello Halloween Part I**

"Gah!!!" Demyx hid behind Axel, who was shooting away at half-zombie creatures on his Playstation with a very gay, blonde character.

"B-b-behind you!!" Squeeled Demyx, while Axel calmly destroyed the monster.

_knock knock_

"Eeeep!!" Demyx jumped frightfully at the sound of the knock, clutching at Axel's shoulder.

"Oh please, Demyx. It's probably Marluxia or something. Besides, zombies don't really exist." Prying the fingers from his shoulder, Axel opened the door to, just as he had guessed, Marluxia.

"Get dressed and ready you lazy bums, Xemnas has a mission for us."

"Oh really? And where to, this time?"

"Halloween Town."

Axel turned to look at Demyx, who was cowering behind a pillow from the paused zombie creatures on the television screen.

He grinned.

"Oooh, this promises to be _lots_ of fun."

----------

"Aaaaxel, what are you doing in there for so long?" Demyx was seated in front of the bathroom door, glancing around the room. He had been traumatized by the game Axel had played in the afternoon, and was now convinced that zombies existed.

"D, don't leave me out in your room alone for so long…" He whined, clawing at the bathroom door. The sun was setting, and an eerie silence filled the room when Axel didn't answer. "Axel---"

"I'm coming!" The door opened suddenly (throwing Demyx off his feet) to reveal---

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He fainted.

_A few minutes later…_

"Demyx. Hey, wake up kid." Axel pat the boy lightly on the cheeks, making sure to avoid the bruise on the right.

Blue eyes finally opened. "Uhh…?" Before the blonde could scream again, Axel covered his mouth.

"Hey, hey, it's me, Axel."

Demyx blinked. His friend was dressed in a white, but blood-splattered (or it looked like blood) ragged-looking shirt. The sleeves (one longer than the other) were shredded at the ends, and dripped blood as well. He wore tight leather pants, and black platform shoes. His face seemed paler than before, and he had blood there too.

And there were many chains on his body.

"W-w-what happened t-to you…?" Whimpered Demyx.

"Did I scare you?" Asked Axel, helping Demyx sit up. "Hey, it's just a costume for Halloween Town, don't be scared."

"Hallo…ween Town? W-will everyone d-d-dress like you?"

"Well, yeah. And you gotta get dressed too."

"M-m-me!? I, I dun wanna go!!"

"Aw, c'mon, I'll protect you." He picked up a squirming Demyx who tried to avoid touching the fake blood on Axel's sleeves, and dumped him on the bed. "Now, lemme dress you up!"

As Axel brought his make-up kit over, Demyx looked closely at him and pondered over something. "Axel?"

"Hm?"

"What are you?"

Axel grinned, happy the boy had let curiosity take over his fear of his costume.

"Well, can't you tell? I'm the pyromaniac who escapes from the mental hospital and starts prodding people with his beloved chainsaw."

Axel proceeded to apply tons of mascara around Demyx's eyes.

"That doesn't sound as scary as you look."

"Oh? Tell me why you oddball. And stay still." He held the blonde's chin to keep him still, and applied white powder.

"I feel sorry for him, I mean, he was mentally disturbed, right? So it isn't his fault entirely for killing people…And his chainsaw…you said it was his beloved…That's just like my sitar, I love it too."

The redhead paused in his applying of the make-up, then shook his head and smiled.

"You are so bizarre." ::And absolutely adorable.:: "So if I turned mental and start disembowelling random people, will you still take me in?" ::Will you be afraid of me?::

Demyx shook his head immediately. "Of course I would! You're…you're my best friend, Axel!"

"Glad to hear that, Demyx."

----------

"Ah!" Demyx screamed at his own reflection, and Axel conked him on the head a little for doing so. "That's your own reflection silly."

"What am I?" He asked, cautiously poking the mirrored reflection. He was a sickly pale, had additional bruises to the one below his right eye, bluish-purple lips, a few cuts here and there and wet looking hair. He looked…dead. He had on a long tattered shirt that was too big for him, a black singlet inside, and black leggings.

"You're the poor, innocent, abused kid who was dumped in the river tied to a big ass rock and never lived to tell how he got outta the water." Replied the redhead, hooking a chainsaw (a _real_ one) to his hip.

"That's not a very nice way to die."

"That's the whole point. Now c'mon, don't wanna be reprimanded for being late."

Together, pyromaniac and drowned dead boy headed out the room.

----------

They were gathered at the entrance hall of the castle.

Everyone was talking a lot, not only because the Organization members were mostly night-people, but also because this trip to Halloween Town was going to be fun; it was coincidentally Halloween as well, so after their respective jobs were done they could go do actual Trick or Tricking (or scaring the hell outta young children, as most preferred.)

Axel and Demyx were not considerably late, so had time to see the others' costumes. Though some were not scary, at least not very, Demyx freaked at seeing every member.

They first headed through the crowd to Marluxia and Vexen. Though he knew they were fellow members, people he knew, Demyx stayed close to Axel.

"Why, hello Axel. I see you're bloody as usual."

"Gotta keep up my reputation you know."

"I thought with number 9 around he'd be dressed up as a fairy named Lea or something…" Mumbled Vexen, but Marluxia stepped on his foot before any of it could be heard by Axel.

"And you…Demyx…you look dead, my dear."

"T-thank you." Stuttered Demyx. "I guess. Are you…a witch?"

"Oho! So you can tell! That's right, I'm a witch." Marluxia displayed long, black fingernails to the younger Nobody. He had the witch hat on, a purple feather sticking out of it. He also donned a sleek black dress which split at the left hip, displaying a whip and…lots of netted leg.

Axel couldn't help but smirk at what the pink-haired was dressed as, because literally, he _was _witch. ::And an evil one too.::

"Now then Vexen, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I'm Vexen." Said the long haired blonde with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Oh, tut Vexen. Stop being such an ass."

"That's right, an ass." Repeated Axel after Marluxia, finding the title of 'ass' quite befitting of Vexen.

"I'm a…mad…scientist." Mumbled Vexen reluctantly, pushing up the spy glasses that were slipping off his nose.

At first he hadn't dressed up at all, explaining to his pink-haired companion that he was dressed up as a clone of himself, but Marluxia would have nothing of it. So he sweet talked Vexen into dressing up at least as a scientist, who could pass off as mad.

The alchemist wore the long white trench coat scientists normally wore, had his hair gelled and combed back

"Well, at least the mad part is right." Remarked Axel, who got Vexen staring daggers at him. "We'll see ya guys later." The redhead waved and lead Demyx further through the crowd.

They found Zexion, standing alone in the corner.

Not the most sociable type.

"Heya…Zex…What _are_ you?"

"I am an evil plushie. Fear me. Plushies shall rule the worlds." With that serious expression on his face which totally didn't match what he was saying, Axel couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Zexion was dressed in some weird getup with bunny ears. The garb had patches of different coloured cloth, and gigantic buttons. He had a red patch painted around his right eye. He looked like…

A giant plushie.

"Zexion, you look so cute!" Giggled Demyx, pulling on one of his bunny ears.

"…Thank you…"

Luxord was dressed as a giant Ace card, with a giant picture of his face on the front. It screamed 'look at me I'm handsome' to whoever walked past.

Xigbar was a pirate with a hamster on his shoulder (who says pirates gotta have pet parrots?)

Xaldin was a ghost (a white sheet with two eye holes).

Larxene was dressed as a black cat (MEEEEEOW!)

And Lexeaus was the monster Frankeinstein. (You know, all green and all.)

Finally, Xemnas appeared, dressed as a warlock mage. And Saix was with him.

Seeing that Saix had made an appearance after being absent for three days, Demyx hid behind Axel. "I-i-it's Saix!!"

"Don't worry, he'll probably follow Xemnas. He does that when Xemnas is around."

The blue-haired man was dressed sorta as a mummy-cum-werewolf, and when he opened his mouth (which he rarely ever did), one could see sharp vampy-fangs.

"Open the portal!" With a wave of his hand, he opened a large portal, big enough for everyone to go through together.

"C'mon, time to go." Axel turned to Demyx before entering the portal, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And remember when I said zombies don't really exist?"

Demyx nodded. "What?"

"Well…I'm sorry."

The blonde didn't quite understand what that meant, but whatever it was, it didn't sound good.

----------

They stepped out into the cool night of Halloween Town. It was dark out and eerily silent. The others went about in their respective directions, leaving the redhead and blonde alone on in the middle of the street.

Axel would've told Demyx to stick close to him, if the boy hadn't already held his arm in a death grip.

"Alright Demyx. Read out the mission objective we got."

Not letting go of Axel's arm, Demyx brought out the small piece of paper and began reading it aloud. "E-e-eliminate 100 heartless…"

"Well, that should be easy…We'll just kick some Wight Knights' asses…"

"W-wight Knights?"

"Oh yeah, Demyx, about what I said about zombies---"

Just then, with many _swooshes_ to announce their arrival, a group of Wight Knights appeared in front of the two Nobodies. They were wrapped in bandages, moved in erratic movements and had eerie glowing eyes.

It looked exactly like…

"EEEEEK!!! A-a-a ZOMBIEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Axel caught the blonde's arm before he could run away. "Stay! Don't single out yourself out from me."

"'k, 'kay…"

Letting go of Demyx, the pyromaniac summoned his chakrams and began slashing away at the Heartless. It was totally a piece of cake for Axel, except now he had to watch the younger Nobody's back as well.

Demyx was shielded from the onslaught of Heartless behind Axel. But not for long. Something formed in front of him, and he found himself facing yet another spooky Heartless. A Graveyard.

"Ahhhh!!!" There was no stopping him this time. He bolted into the only escape route he could see, an alleyway.

The redhead saw the flash of blonde hair at the corner of his eye and turned, barely seeing the back of the fleeing Nobody in that dark alley.

"Demyx!! Wait!!" In his desperation to catch up with Demyx, he was caught off guard and scraped by a Wight Knight.

"What the hell!? You picked the wrong time to mess with the wrong guy---!!!"

----------

He finally came to a stop, panting hard. He had absolutely no idea where he was and quickly realized he was lost. Lost in a strange place where scary Heartless loomed.

From the alleyway he had entered some sort of dark maze, surrounded by tall walls of stones and tall fences rusty barb wire.

"A-Axel…?" Called out Demyx softly, listening to the echo of his own voice.

Slowly, he advanced forward, his footsteps ringing out in the night.

"OOoooOOoooOooo---"

"W-what's that sound?Who's there?"

Demyx trembled as the sound got louder, and louder, and---

"BOO!!!"

"GAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!" He covered his eyes as a ghost popped out in front of him, not noticing the familiar voice. If he were sane and not worrying about being lost and zombies attacking him, he'd probably have noticed it was just Xaldin.

"Scared you there, didn't I?"

"Yo ho! You sure scared the lil' Nobody, Xaldin!" Laughed Xigbar,who had come up behind the 'ghost'.

"Yo, it's just us, Xigbar and Xaldin."

"X-x-x-x-x-xigbar? Xald-d-d-din?" Stuttered Demyx, peeping from in between his fingers. "Y-y-you scared me!!"

"We know." Xigbar said, rubbing his ears. "I mean, your high-pitched scream totally burst mah ear drums."

"Anyway, what are you doing alone? I thought you were with Axel?"

"I-I got lost…"

"Heya, I can help you out there! You take that route on the right, then take a left, then another left and go all the way. You should end up in the main street were all the inhabitants live. It's safe there. Oh! And we gotta run. Bye now lil' dead drowned dude!" Waving, Xigbar took off with Xaldin.

"N, no wait!! Don't leave me here!!!...alone…"

Hugging himself to keep warm, he walked on, repeating the directions Xigbar had given him.

"Rightleftleftrightleftleftrightleftleft, right…" He took a left, "left…" He took a right, "left…" He walked all the way straight. "Um…"

And he ended up even more lost then before.

He looked around, pondering his dilemma.

"Grrrrrrrrrroooooowl…."

There was a strange growling voice behind him this time, and Demyx turned slowly…

"A-Axel…?"

He found himself looking up to a very tall, very menacing looking…Heartless. It was no Axel.

It was a Grim Reaper.

"A-aaaah!!!!!!! R-Run, run awaaaaaay!!!" Arms outstretched in front of him, he turned and ran, the tall Heartless hot on his heels. It swiped at him a few times with it's long pendulum-like scythe, but Demyx, though in his panic, managed to dodge them all by rolling, ducking and jumping.

Well, at least now Demyx was sure he was good at something; running away.

Desperately trying to lose the Heartless, he turned into the next right corner he found.

And that was the wrong move.

Not only was it a dead end, there was something something standing at that dead end. Something which went _clank._

Behind him, the Grim Reaper was closing in on him.

"Ouch!" With a swipe it slashed at his legs, making him fall to the ground, immoblie.

"N, no…"

_clank clank_

"Grrrooooowl…"

"AXEEEEEEEEL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

End Chapter VII

+To Be Continued+

So sorry I gotta impart the evil 'To Be Continued' message on all of you, but it has to be done…the chapter just ended up too long!

Poor Demyx…what'll happen to him now? Well, just to comfort Demy-fans out there, I don't do dramatic 'you die I die too' fics…Haha.

As for the game Axel was playing today, it is Resident Evil 4, hence the gay blonde character being Leon. Lol.

The lyrics from the song Big Ass Rock were mentioned again by Axel.

Aaaaand, please review!! And/or maybe tell me what you want to see happen to Demy-poo next chappie.


	8. Chapter VIII:Hello Halloween Part 2

**Heart Like Yours**

Side A

**Days of Our Lives**

As I said, this is the Halloween fic I gotta do before the Christmas one. :D

A recap to the last chapter, in which this is the continuation to it:

AxelCurrently very worried Pyromaniac. DemyxDrowned dead boy-cum-lost-cum-in deeeeeep trouble.

Also, MarluxiaWitch, VexenMad scientist, ZexionEvil plushie, XigbarPirate, XaldinGhost, SaixWerewolf vampire mummy thingie, Xemnas Mansex, uh, Warlock mage, LuxordLarge card advertising own self, LarxeneCat woman, LexeausFrankenstein and all of themHAPPY TREE FRIENDS!!!

Right, just joking people…Now onto part two…'''

." … " Speech

:: … :: Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter VII - Hello Halloween Part II**

Axel ran through the streets, frantically looking around for his friend. He knew Demyx was wimpy, and the spooky conditions of this part of Halloween Town would only make it worse. Furthermore, if the boy couldn't even defeat a few Shadow Heartless, he sure as hell wouldn't be able to defeat the Heartless of Halloween Town.

Up ahead, he saw a pink-haired witch and a scientist.

"Marluxia!! Vexen!!"

"Hello Axel. Where's your dead friend?" Asked Marluxia, a scythe in his hand. Obviously they had begun their hunt for Heartless.

"Damn, I was hoping you would've seen him. We kinda got separated. I gotta find him!"

"We're done hunting Heartless, so we can help."

"Marluxia, that..."

"What's that you said, Vexen?"

"That is---"

Axel and Marluxia followed Vexen's finger's line of sight to see a large body of metal floating high up in the air. It was quite far away, but something about it seemed strange.

"What _is _that thing?" Axel asked, staring in half-awe at the gigantic thing floating up in the air.

"It's a Heartless." Said Marluxia, also staring at the thing.

"No…" Corrected Vexen, gazing straight up at the thing. "It's a Prison Keeper."

----------

They took off towards the Heartless, weaving in between narrow passage ways and buildings. They would have simply teleported there, except it seemed the power emitting from the metal body was preventing them from doing so.

Zexion joined them along the way; he had noticed the strange metal Heartless floating in the air.

"I smell a strong Heartless." Informed the evil plushie.

"It is. It's a Prison Keeper." The mad scientist replied.

"Damn it, I hope Demyx is somewhere safe." Axel mumbled to himself, though he doubted the wimpy Nobody would ever take a step near to the thing.

The others had sensed something wrong as well, and had gathered in front of the monstrosity. Xemnas appeared just as the four of them arrived.

He got everyone's attention, waving his staff. "The mission objective has changed. That Heartless is dangerous; your mission now is to eradicate it!" With that he turned to Saix. "Come now, let us leave."

The Organization members each gave a gesture of salute of some sort, but didn't move off immediately. They all stared up at the thing, looking kind of stumped.

They couldn't reach it.

It was high up in the air, and they were unable to get directly under it as there were buildings blocking their way. And since they couldn't quite teleport right now, the only way they could reach it was to…

"Climb."

"Excuse me?" Asked Marluxia, turning to his scientist friend.

"We have to climb to get to it."

"That is so going to ruin my hair."

"Hah! Piece of cake." Smirked Axel, rushing forward to scale the high building in front of the monster, taking the lead. Marluxia, Vexen and Zexion followed close behind him. They leaped across a few buildings, to finally arrive at top of the high building right in front of the Prison Keeper.

Zexion wrinkled his nose, sniffing the air. "I smell something, he announced."

"Well, duh Zex, there's a colossal Heartless floating right in front of you." Axel said simply, gesturing to the Prison Keeper.

"No." Zexion looked up at the Heartless, then the small cage dangling from the hook at its fat bottom. "I smell Demyx."

"Axel!" Marluxia exclaimed, pointing to that exact same cage Zexion was looking at.

Axel's eyes narrowed as they gazed upon the cage, then widened as they caught sight of what was in there.

Demyx.

"Demyx!??" The redhead ran to the very edge of the building, trying to get as close as possible to the cage.

"Demyx!!" He yelled, something pulling in his chest. He felt strange, as if he were urgent to go to the bathroom. "Demyx!!" He yelled again, and was relieved to see the younger Nobody respond.

"A-Axel? H-h-help…m-me…" Whimpered the blonde, pressing his face against the steel bars of his confinement. "Axel…scared…"

"Stay there Demyx! I'm coming!" Summoning his chakrams, he charged up for a full-fledged fire attack. His chakrams gained power, flaring up in flames.

"No wait---" Vexen tried to stop him, but it was too late. The pyromaniac let lose his chakrams, and they hit the Heartless. Real hard.

It tipped the large thing to the side a bit, but did nothing to dent it. Instead, it made things worse. The monsters eyes glowed a brighter yellow, as if it were angry. It swayed madly, and the cage along with it.

"What the---nothing happened?" Axel asked in disbelief, he'd thought he could've incinerated it in one hit.

"AAAAAXEEEEEL!!!" Screamed the blonde, starting to feel nauseous from the constant swaying.

"That's what I was going to warn you of." Vexen said. "Now you've angered it, and it's going to---"

Before Vexen could finish what he was saying, the Prison Keeper stopped swaying. It lifted the cage with the screaming blonde inside, and tipped it over.

Pouring Demyx into its mouth.

Marluxia and Axel stood gaping at what the Heartless just did, and turned to Vexen for an explaination.

"Gah!! He---it---that thing just ate Demyx!!! What the hell!???" Screeched the redhead (and trust me, he has never screeched before). There was that feeling again, something pulling in his chest and he couldn't quite place what it was. Especially now, when all he could think about was the safety of his blonde friend.

"Vexen! Why didn't you say?" Marluxia, though not screeching, sounded just as panicked.

"That's not all." Vexen said, still looking at the Heartless. "Look."

Both Marluxia and Axel stopped their screeching and looked up once again at the Heartless. It seemed to be charging up something, and then suddenly, five columns of water burst out of the ground, almost hitting them.

The pipes which one of the water columns hit was smashed to pieces, telling the Nobodies it was no gentle spray of water.

"What the hell!????" Exclaimed Axel to no one in particular. ::First it eats Demyx, now it's using his powers?::

"Calm down." Said a very calm Vexen, pushing his eyeglasses up very professionally, "The dumb blonde is not dead. All you have to do is make the Prison Keeper release him."

"Hey, people." It was Zexion who spoke, he brought their attention to another Heartless looming behind them.

A Grim Reaper.

"Don't worry Axel," Marluxia said, summoning his scythe, "We'll take care of the Grim Reaper, you go on ahead and save Demyx."

"I have no wish to dirty my plushie hands." Mumbled Zexion, and disappeared into the shadows.

And that meant Axel was left to deal with the Prison Keeper himself.

"Well then, you colossal piece of junk, come to papa---!"

----------

He'd smashed and hit the giant piece of junk so many times he'd lost count, and still it hadn't gone down. The water attacks were strong, most unavoidable, and he was now drenched in water.

::Sure does give sight to what power Demyx holds…:: Axel thought, barely avoiding the multiple water balls the Heartless was spewing.

Just as Axel thought it couldn't do any worse damage, it charged up again and formed two water clones of itself.

::Ooooh boy, this is just great…::

"Axel!" Marluxia came up beside him, along with Vexen.

"You done with your scythe bearing counterpart?"

"Yeah, I see the Prison Keeper is being stubborn."

"It sure as hell is."

"It shouldn't be this hard to defeat." Said Vexen. "But with number 9's power…"

"Who knew he could harness this much, eh?" Smirked Axel, knowing Vexen had always thought of Demyx as weak and powerless.

"It is not as if he has learnt how to use any of this power." Replied Vexen.

"Huh, what ever, how the hell should we defeat this thing?"

"Steam." The scientist replied again simply.

Axel quirked an eyebrow at him. "Steam?"

"Water and fire. Together they create steam. If you heat up the Heartless to high temperatures, the build up of steam shall burst it at its seams. In order to prevent itself from being torn apart by the steam, it shall spit out your…dear friend."

"So all I gotta do is burn it?" Axel grinned. "Easy."

The two water clones decided not to wait for the Nobodies take action, and smashed watery fists into the spot where they were standing. They jumped onto a different building, watching as the impact of the hit crumbled the building they were just standing on.

"Those two clones sure are annoying…"

"Don't worry Axel, Vexen and I will take care of them."

The redhead nodded. "Right."

As the scientist and witch distracted the clones, Axel focused on the Prison Keeper.

"Time to give Demyx back, asshole."

Gathering power, Axel formed fire in his hands…And let it fly.

As the first blast hit the Heartless, the redhead hit it with yet another, and another, so that steam was now pressing out from gaps in between its metal plates. It expanded with the build up of steam inside, and looked as if it were about to explode.

It shook vigorously, as if in panic, then opened its mouth, ejecting Demyx from its insides.

"Demyx!" Jumping off the building, Axel caught the blonde just before he hit the ground.

"Demyx, are you okay?" The younger Nobody had his eyes closed and looked (perhaps due to the makeup) quite dead.

"Hey, Demyx, wake up, open your eyes…" He shook the boy gently a few times, but still got no response. There it was again, that wrenching feeling in his chest. Except now it was stronger than before.

Desperate, he did the next thing he could think of; feel for a heart beat.

"C'mon Demyx, don't do this to me, you can't die!"

He didn't think of whether Nobodies could die, or whether Nobodies even had heart beats if they weren't supposed to have hearts. All his attention was now focused on trying to get a heart beat. He pressed his ear against the lean chest and listened…listened…

There was no heart beat.

And the body he held was lifeless.

Demyx was _dead_.

Axel knelt there with the body in his arms dumbly. That feeling in his chest was unbearable now, it was hot, searing pain…it hurt. He blinked, and felt something moist roll down his cheek.

Behind him the giant Heartless creaked as it regained its composure.

"Axel, you saved him!" Marluxia said gleefully as he knelt down beside the redhead. "Axel…? What's wrong?"

"I'm…"

"Axel?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FRICK'N BASTARD!!!!!!"

"Axel!?"

Axel dropped the body he was holding and faced the Heartless. He summoned no chakrams, but instead summoned fire. Raw fire.

He was fuming mad.

His whole body burned with the bright, licking flames, his eyes glowing an unearthly red. "DIE!!!" With a yell the pyromaniac rushed towards the Prison Keeper.

"What's the matter?" Vexen had come up beside Marluxia, and looked the boy over.

"I don't know, Axel's really angry!"

Vexen stayed silent, thinking. "The boy, is he alive?"

"What? Demyx?" Marluxia looked to the blonde in his arms. "He can't be dea---"

"Mmm…"

"Demyx! Are you awake?"

"Marluxia? Vexen?" Confused blue eyes looked up at them. He turned to look at the bright light coming from his left, and saw Axel, his body engulfed in flames. "W-What's happening to Axel??"

"He thought you were dead, most likely. You stay here, Marluxia and I have to help defeat the Heartless and stop him. Even if his element is fire, he can't withstand that high heat for long."

"Stay here, alright?" Marluxia set Demyx down, and went off with Vexen to where Axel was.

The blonde stared at Axel. It was a different Axel, full of fury and hate, and so powerful. He shivered at the thought of what would happen to Axel if he couldn't withstand his own fire anymore.

Even with Marluxia and Vexen to help, the Heartless was still hard to defeat. In fact, t seemed to be winning. Axel wouldn't co-operate and just kept whacking the thing with his fire, which in fact made the Heartless stronger. It was now a hot piece of giant metal heated to 1000 degrees or more, so neither Vexen or Marluxia could afford to get near it.

And Axel was showing signs of wearing down.

Demyx watched on, and saw Axel panting, clutching his chest in pain that also showed on his face.

::I…have to help!::

Though tired, he summoned up his sitar. The last time he'd fought was against a small group of Shadow Heartless, and he doubted if he would even scar this strong Heartless. ::But I have to try…to help Axel…if I can just cool him and the monster off…::

Slowly, he began to play. A calming tune, which created a snake-like water form to creep up the flaming Axel. It stood upright behind the pyromaniac. Demyx stroked the strings of his instrument once, and the snake collapse onto the unsuspecting Nobody.

They doused the flames with a loud sizzle, leaving the redhead seated on the ground; wet.

Now the music began to play faster, sounding more urgent as the Heartless approached Axel, who was still taking stock of his current situation, and pondering over why he had been drenched.

With each sharp pull of each cord, a water clone formed and they circled the beast. Demyx played a long note, index finger tapping vigorously on a high chord. The water clones began to grow in height, until they towered well over the Heartless.

They then joined hands and connected with each other, forming a wall of water around the Prison Keeper.

The music now got louder, and a ball of water could be seen forming above the Heartless. It tried to escape by pounding on the walls of water, but they held their ground steadily.

As the ball of water grew, it began to glow a bright yellow from within. As it grew it began to suck in things, debris of the building, railings, roofs, and Vexen and Marluxia had they not backed away from the battleground.

"What is that?" Marluxia asked in disbelief, staring at the water ball and walls, feeling immense power radiating from the water.

Vexen turned and looked at the blonde, who was playing furiously on his sitar.

"It's Demyx."

Finally, the ball of water stopped growing.

Demyx's fingers paused, and he took a deep breath. All that could be heard now was the rush of water, and the pounding of the Heartless' fists.

Then, the young Nobody struck the chords hard, each emitting an ear-splitting, high pitched note. With each note the walls of water smacked down hard on the Heartless in columns, one by one.

This left the Prison Keeper battered and immobile.

Then came the ball of water.

The last note was the loudest, it rang out through Halloween Town like a banshee's cry.

The ball of water dropped, not splashing into floods of water as a drop of water would, but keeping its shape and spinning on the spot like a drill. It created strong winds around it, and made the ground around it shake violently.

The light within it grew brighter and brighter, until---

'BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

It exploded in a splash of water. The water sprayed out came down on Halloween Town as a fine light rain. The Prison Keeper had been practically flattened into a deep, round hole created in the ground.

Powerful.

Demyx had been playing with his eyes closed all the while, and when he opened them he found himself victim to nausea and dizziness. His sitar dropped to the ground in a splash of water, and he collapsed.

Warm arms caught him in his collapse, bringing him close to a wet but warm chest.

"Demyx! You're alive!!!"

It was Axel.

"A-Axel…" He mumbled, feeling awfully spent. His hands trembled and smarted, upon inspection he found they were cut and bloody. ::Maybe that's what the gloves everyone wears with the Organization coat is for…:: He noted to himself wearily.

"You're alive! Alive! Do you realize how great that is, you little shit!?" The redhead ruffled the blonde's hair perhaps a little too hard, but was too happy to notice his cries of pain.

Marluxia and Vexen had come over to the both of them.

"You idiot." The pink-haired Nobody reprimanded the redhead. "He wasn't dead in the first place!"

"Eh?" Axel stopped his harsh treatment of his friend, looking up at Marluxia.

"But I listened to his chest, there wasn't any heart beat."

"There was to! Which side did you put your ear against?"

"Um…The left?"

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Put your hand on the right, Axel."

He placed a hand there, and felt the thumping of a heart.

"Oh."

The other Nobodies had arrived, having been able to teleport now that the Heartless was gone. They were informed by Marluxia that the Heartless had been taken care of by Demyx. There was some disbelief, but otherwise the comments were all positive.

"Yo! You're not such a wimpy lil' dwarf now are ya?" Joked Xigbar.

"Good job." Lexeaus said, patting the young Nobody on the shoulder, causing him to almost choke.

Zexion appeared out of no where, and got a good 'Where the fuck were you' from Axel.

As the rain lightened down to a drizzle, the members dispersed; there was still a long night of Halloween to go enjoy.

"There you go." Axel finished bandaging Demyx's hands. "You feeling better now?"

"I think so…" He was still in Axel's arms. He pressed his nose to the redhead's chest, and smelled the strong scent of smoke. Because of setting himself on fire just now, the pyromaniac now smelled like smoke and had the ends of his clothes and hair scorched. "You smell smoky."

"Well, yeah, I sure was hot just now, wasn't I?"

Axel lifted Demyx without warning and stood up.

"W-where're we going?"

"Trick or tricking, duh."

"What's that? Is it scary? Maybe we should just go home---"

"Aw c'mon, trick or tricking is fun, and you'll get lollipops."

"B-but it-it's raining, you hate water, right?"

"Don't worry about the rain---" Axel grinned, and arched his himself protectively over Demyx. "See? You won't get wet like this. I'll be your shield."

The blonde blushed and stopped arguing with the redhead, having his face so close to his own.

Seeing that he had silenced the younger Nobody, Axel lifted his head to face the rain Demyx had created.

The droplets of rain trickled down his face, the feeling reminding him of something which had rolled down his cheek when he had thought Demyx was dead.

He wondered for a short while what it was, but decided it wasn't of much importance.

Demyx was here, with him, and thatw as all that mattered.

* * *

End Chapter VIII

Yay!!! End of Halloween fic. Hope you guys liked…:D Demyx wasn't supposed to turn out so powerful at first, but my friends, namely Sakura and Sparrow suggested I make him well, not so wimpy and weak. Lol, I took their ideas and put it in my story!! Hope they liked it…XD

Till the next chappie…

TTFN!!!


	9. Chapter IX:Our Birthday

**Heart Like Yours**

Side A

**Days of Our Lives**

GAAH!!! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting minna-san!!! But I was away on holiday!! Sunimasen sunimasen!! ''' Now I really gotta type fast, to get the X'Mas fic posted at least before the end of December!!! I hope everyone hasn't been tired of waiting…I hit 70 reviews and must thank you all!!!

BTW, the last chapter was named as Chapter VII as well, um, it should be VIII (8) hence this one is IX (9).

Now onto the fanfiction!! XD

." … " Speech

:: … :: Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter IX - Our Birthday**

"Aaaaxel---!!!"

"Hm?"

"This is _boring_."

Axel was propped upon a scaling ladder browsing the books on a shelf in Vexen's library.

"Well, you aren't reading anything."

Demyx was seated below Axel in a green couch, sucking on some random candy he picked out of his Trick or Treat bag. His head rested on one arm of the couch, and his legs draped over the other. The figure of laziness.

He knew Axel wasn't looking, but pouted his uber-cute pout anyway.

"But reading is BORING!"

"Shusssssh, no shouting in the library Dem." Axel put a finger to his lips, purposely teasing the younger Nobody. Closing his eyes, the pyro picked a book randomly from the shelf.

The Big Book Of Humans read the title on the front cover.

::Heh…Dem'll like this…::

Settling down on a step on the ladder, Axel flipped the book open.

Love

::Love…?::

Below the word was a picture of a crimson red heart.

Love is a feeling.

::A…feeling…::

Of caring one close to you. Of happiness and joy. Love is---

::Love is…?::

Pain.

Axel frowned in confusion.

::Pain?::

The book had said love was happiness, and yet now it was saying it was pain?

"Axel---" Demyx called out to the still figure sitting up on the ladder. "Axel?"

The shrill voice of the blonde jolted Axel out of his thoughts. The book was slammed shut, then hurtled over to Demyx's head.

He exclaimed an 'OW!' in pain, having been knocked clean off his comfy seat.

"The book. It has pictures, you'll like it."

Demyx rubbed his sore head, and picked both himself and book off the floor.

"The…Big Book…of Humans?" Read Demyx out loud.

"Yep."

The sound of vigorous flipping of the pages filled the library, followed by a very pleased-sounding 'Ooooh!'.

"Pretty pictures!!" Beamed the blonde, holding up the book for Axel to see.

The redhead nodded, and sat there smiling at Demyx, with a chin rested on his fist.

::Knew he'd love the pictures….::

He paused mid-thought.

"…Love…?"

----------

"They're in the library."

Vexen stood with Marluxia in the hallway of the South wing, where the window shades were usually locked shut.

"Really now? Can't imagine Demyx reading…Let's go fetch them anyway."

Vexen raised an eyebrow. "Let's?"

"Well of course," Marluxia said, making his way to the library, not turning to see if Vexen would follow or not. He knew he would anyway, no matter what. "The leaves on the front porch need raking, and _you_ will have to help too."

Vexen had nothing to say to that. He'd tried arguing before, and it did little to sway Marluxia's decisions.

So they walked in silence.

And Marluxia couldn't stand not having to talk some how.

Since Vexen was unwilling to say anything of much interest, the pink-haired coffee freak did the next best thing: Talk to thyself.

"Ah---It's so dark here…needs more light…should get these shades unlocked…" Silently, he hoped his blonde haired companion would take the hint, and save him from having to talk to himself. "Should maybe put some potted plants here…hmm…Need coffee…Should I have a caramel coffee later? Or maybe a cinnamon…"

"Marluxia."

The scythe-wielder perked up immediately upon hearing his name, and turned to hear what Vexen had to say.

"That day---at Halloween Town…you told Axel to feel for Demyx's heartbeat…"

"Hm? Yes, I did…didn't I?"

"And he said…He could feel it?"

"Yes? So---?" Marluxia cocked his head to the side, not quite getting the point.

"That would mean Demyx has a---"

"Heart!" The sentence was completed by Marluxia, who'd finally gotten the gist of what Vexen was trying to say.

"Then we really…do have hope?"

----------

"Demyx!"

The library doors swung open to reveal a flustered Marluxia. He looked liked he'd run all the way.

He made his way to the green couch where Demyx was lounging on reaching out a hand…

Demyx stopped his reading and brought a hand up in greeting. "Hello Marlu---Eeeek!!!"

The blonde found himself being groped on the chest by delicately manicured nails.

"Why are you groping Demyx?"

Axel had come up behind the blonde, arching over him almost protectively. Had the person touching Demyx been someone other than Marluxia, the pyro would've probably blasted the person out of the room under charges of molest.

"Just checking." Said the pink-haired Nobody, removing his hand and looking satisfied. "Anyway, I was here to get you two to go rake the leaves." He continued, as if his groping hadn't been much of an important incident. "Come on!"

With a sway of his hips Marluxia exited the library, fully expecting the others to follow suit.

Demyx blinked, watching as Vexen made his way out of the library as well, then looked up at Axel in question.

"Don't look at me Dem, I dunno what's up with him today. Must be high on coffee or something. Let's go before he pummels us."

"Wait, I have to put this book in our room first."

"Alright." The blonde found his hair being ruffled as usual by those long fingers that belonged to Axel. "Don't get lost."

"I won't! I'm not a baby!" He pouted just to show the redhead his disapproval, then ran out of the library with the book in hand. "Cya Axel!"

The absence of the bubbly Nobody left the room silent, except for the ticking of the clock.

Cat-like eyes gazed over to the seat Demyx had just previously occupied. He went over, and ran a hand over the velvet surface.

::Still warm…::

----------

Irregular footsteps informed one of Demyx's arrival, as he pranced along the corridor leading to Axel's room. In his joyous prance, he failed to noticed the shadowed figure standing in front of him.

He had managed to bump into Saix once again.

"H-hello…"

Saix glared down at the shorter Nobody, eying his book. "Humans."

"Huh?"

"Do you like them?"

Demyx took a step back, sensing danger in the Nobody.

"Because I DON'T!" Saix lunged for the book with a menacing growl. Though he wasn't very heavy, he was strong enough to bring the blonde to the ground. Demyx was hence pinned to the ground, unable to move. Saix was tearing at the book as if he had claws.

"Humans have hearts! It isn't fair! It isn't…"

In an attempt to save the book, Demyx summoned a wall of water and made it collapse on the blue haired man. It did soak him thoroughly, but didn't stop his book-tearing frenzy. "S-s-stop, please! This book---isn't mine!"

"Where's my heart??? Where is it!?" He demanded, shaking Demyx violently.

"Your…heart?"

"My heart…where is it?" The Nobody's growls had died down to just sobs. With him whimpering, which Demyx didn't think he was capable of, he didn't seem so scary anymore.

"Saix."

The blue-haired Nobody was lifted off Demyx easily by Xemnas, even with one hand. The captured Nobody did or said nothing in protest, allowing himself to be held by the scruff of the neck.

"What have you done again, Saix?" Asked the low tenor voice.

"Look, you've torn one of Vexen's books…Hasn't he, Demyx?" Xemnas helped the blonde to his feet, not releasing Saix.

"Do tell Vexen Saix is sorry."

Demyx nodded, taking the simple request as an important order. "Y, yes sir!"

With a bow, Xemnas lifted Saix off his feet with an arm, bringing him into the portal he had created.

Demyx watched the last wisps of the portal fade away, then looked forlornly to the torn pieces of the book on the floor.

::It was a pretty book…::

----------

He sat on the edge of the bed, hair dripping wet, looking quite miserable.

"Saix." Xemnas came over, towel in hand. "You've been misbehaving again, haven't you?" The words were said gently, neither offending nor reprimanding.

He wiped dry the mum Nobody's face and tips of hair.

"Are you sad, Saix?"

Saix didn't answer, just stared straight ahead, as if he could see right through Xemnas.

"You'll find your heart." Xemnas pulled Saix close to his body, wrapping his arms around him.

"One day, Saix. You will."

----------

"Axel! You aren't getting any leaves!" Hollered Marluxia from the top of a tree. He was like lifeguard, except instead of making sure people were safe, he was making sure they did the work.

Looking down, Axel realized that he was, indeed, sweeping a leafless spot. He wasn't, of course, going to admit he had been daydreaming about something. So he shot back at Marluxia. "And you? Waiting for next years leaves to grow out and fall so you may collect them in advance?"

Marluxia 'humphed' at the remark, folding his arms and crossing legs, looking highly offended.

"Demyx is coming." Announced Zexion, sounding very unhappy at having been dragged away from playing Plushie Tycoon to rake leaves.

Demyx emerged from the corner door, head bowed gloomily. He held a black plastic bag in his hands.

"Demyx? What's wrong?" Enquired Axel, when the blonde had finally made his way towards them.

"I…uh…tore accidentally Vexen's book…"

"You tore my book?" Vexen peered into the bag and found that no matter how careless and dumb the blonde was, he couldn't have accidentally torn such a thick book to shreds.

"Who tore the book Dem?" Asked Axel, who also believed Demyx couldn't have done such a thing, counting that he liked the book so much.

"Um…well…"

"Demyx."

"S-saix…did…"

Vexen shrugged, not surprised at all, seemingly.

"Are you hurt?"

Demyx shook his head. Then he said, softly: "But Saix is."

"Saix?"

"He's hurting. I feel bad for him."

"Look. A page isn't torn." It was Zexion who spoke. From the shredded pages he had salvaged an unscathed page. This seemed to lift Demyx's spirits. "Oh! That's great!"

"Can I keep it Vexen?"

Vexen raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't say no.

"Hey!! Don't get distracted you guys!" Yelled Marluxia from his perch on the tree. "Get raking!!!"

The four Nobodies obeyed and picked up their rakes, getting on with the work before Marluxia lost his temper from lack of coffee.

----------

By late afternoon all the leaves had been piled up in heaps. They drew sticks to see who had to stay and dispose of them, and Axel had the fortune to obtain the shortest one.

He grumbled as Vexen, Marluxia and Zexion said goodbye and went back into the castle.

"I'll stay with you, Axel!" Quipped Demyx, hooking his arm onto Axel's.

"That's be nice."

"C'mon! I want to try something!"

Axel found himself being dragged to the largest heap of leaves. With a 'wheeee!' the younger Nobody threw himself onto the heap.

"Hey!" Axel placed his hands on his hips, a perfect imitation of an annoyed Marluxia. "I gotta clean that up you know?"

Demyx pulled his face out of the leaves, grinning. "C'mon Axel! It's fun! And I'll help you clean up later!"

Axel shook his head and showed his opened hands in an apology. "Sorry Dem, but the almighty Axel does _not_ jump into dead leaves for fun."

"Aw…" Demyx pouted, lower lip potruding.

"No."

Demyx now displayed his wide, ocean blue puppy eyes.

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"……Fine." Sighing, Axel gave into the blonde and jumped into the pile of leaves himself.

With Axel's weight added to the pile, the middle of the heap of leaves inwards, cradling the two Nobodies in a tub-shaped mass of leaves. As they both struggled to get out, the walls of the 'tub' caved in onto them, covering them completely from head to toe.

Demyx emerged from the pile of leaves in a giggling fit, just as Axel too, emerged, spitting leaves out of his mouth. "Pffft!! I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Aw, wasn't it fun?" Giggled Demyx, throwing more leaves in Axel's face.

"That's it! No one throws leaves in the almighty Axel's hair!!!" The redhead pulled the blonde close and began to tickle him. "Got that memorized?"

"Ahh!! No, no tickles!!" Squealed Demyx, squirming in an effort to escape.

Those long fingers traveled up his body, and finally stopped torturing him, resting at his cheek. A finger wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

"You're a silly lil' kid, you know that?" Laughed Axel, settling down beside Demyx. "And look, you have many leaves in your hair." He began picking the leaves out of the blonde hair, occasionally combing his fingers through them.

As Demyx's giggles finally came to a stop, he realized how close the two of them were.

Axel was curled around Demyx's shorter form, head propped up on his right fist, the other hand working on his hair. Demyx had his face close to Axel's chest, and could smell the scent of cider and smoke; the kind of scent that was Axel.

He looked up to see the pyro smiling, emerald eyes focused on his hair. He, too, had many leaves in his own hair. However, the contrast of orange, brown and yellow leaves matched perfectly with the fiery red mane of hair. Together with the setting sun behind him, Demyx found Axel very…charming.

"Hey, Dem."

Demyx blinked, and found himself blushing. He hid his face in Axel's chest, willing the heat in his cheeks to go away. "Wha, what?"

"Wanna read that page from the book?"

"Oh, um…ok!" He rummaged under the leaves to find the piece of paper he had put neatly in his pocket. "Here it is---"

The blonde unfolded it and read it aloud so Axel would know what it said as well.

Birthdays

A Birthday is the day you were born. It is celebrated with cake, and the celebrated blows out the number of candles representing his age. Birthday presents are also given to the celebrated.

On the back of the page was a drawing of a cake with candles on it.

"Hm…Birthdays eh?"

"Do you have a Birthday, Axel?"

"I guess I should, but I can't remember."

Demyx furrowed his eyebrows and put forefinger to his temple; a sign that told people the blonde was thinking _hard_.

"I can't remember mine either."

Axel shrugged at that, not really minding. He could have cake anytime, really.

Just then, something cold landed on his cheek, and turned to liquid immediately due to his high body temperature. Demyx felt a drop of the cold substance as well, but for him the droplets didn't quite melt as fast as they did on Axel.

He looked up quizzically into the sky. "What are those?"

"That's snow silly. Autumn's over."

"Snow?"

Demyx reache out for the little things, which looked like tiny falling stars against the now dark night sky.

"They're pretty…"

"Yep…" Axel lay back, resting his head on folded arms.

Demyx lay back along with him, enjoying the sight of snow. It was the first time he'd seen such a thing. It was…special…

"That's it!" Exclaimed Demyx, sitting up suddenly and elbowing Axel in the proccess.

"Ow!"

"I got it Axel!"

"Got what?"

"Our Birthday!!" Said the blonde excitedly.

"The very first day it snows every year shall hereby be our Birthday!" Proclaimed Demyx, in a very be-knighting manner.

"_Our_ Birthday?"

"Uh-huh! Next year, we'll celebrate it for the first time together, kay??"

"Okay. It's a promise."

"And we're going to have lots of fun!!! I can't wait!!!" Squealed Demyx in his excitement. Axel ruffled the boy's hair, grinning at how the boy was so easily delighted.

"Me too."

::Especially since it's gonna be a Birthday with you…Demyx.::

* * *

**End Chapter IX**

Phew, this was a rushed chapter…00 I'm tired….

Anyway, as you can see…Saix is pretty attached to Xemnas…_hinthint_…

Lolx…oh, and I hope you all notice Axel now calls Demyx 'Dem' once in awhile. Why'd I do that? To show the advancement of Axel's and Demyx's relationship…XD

Well, I hope it wasn't a badly done chapter (it WAS rushed…so…) I hope you all like it!

Till next chappie,

Ttfn:3


	10. Chapter X:Snowmen

**Heart Like Yours**

Side A

**Days of Our Lives**

I've been writing furiously…Two more chapters to the X'mas fic and just a few more days to the end of December!! (seriously, if I post an X'mas fic in January it'd be…weird…)

On a side note, thanks to all the people who reminded me nine is IX and NOT VIIII…XD That was embarrassing haha…no wonder the title for that chapter seemed extremely long…(it's changed now…)

." … " Speech

:: … :: Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter X - Snowmen**

Blue eyes opened to tiny rays of sunlight that managed to get through Axel's thick barricade of curtains. Demyx shot up in the bed, pulled the satin cloth aside and peered out the window onto the front porch below.

He gasped.

It was a vast plane of white.

Ecstatic, he jumped off the bed and onto the still sleeping Axel. "Axelaxelaxelaxel!!! It snowed alllllll night!!! Let's go out and play!"

With an 'oof!' the redhead was jolted awake. He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Turning, he checked the clock.

6:43 a.m

"Gods, Dem! It's six in the morning!! Go back to bed!"

Throwing the younger Nobody off, he flumped back down onto his makeshift bed on the floor. Of course, he didn't expect the blonde to listen to him. Within seconds of him touching his pillow, Demyx was on him again.

"C'mon! It's fun!! We can build snowmen, have snowball fights, make snow angels---"

"That's nice, Demyx. Why don't you go down and play with _you_?"

"Nooooooo, you have to play with me!! Hitting myself with a snowball won't be nice."

::So he _does_ have some brains…:: Praying it would block out the high-pitched sound of his roommate, Axel through the pillow over his head, ignoring the fact that he could very well suffocate himself.

He sighed in relief when the blonde said nothing afterwards. However, he could still feel the warm body of the boy beside him. Just as he had thought, the peace and quiet was short-lived. A moment later, Demyx pounced on him again.

"Axel! It's 7 a.m! _Now_ can we go? Can we? Can wecanwecanwecanweeeeeeeee???"

Demyx had snagged his pillow and was shaking him almost violently (if not for the boy's lack of strength he was sure he would've choked by now).

"Please…stop…s-sh-sh-sh-sh-shaaaaaking---"

"Can we???"

Upon seeing no end to this abusive shaking, Axel could do nothing but oblige to his request. "O…kay!!!"

"Yay!!!!"

Demyx rushed to the door, obviously planning to go out of the room in his…::No, wait, those are my pajamas!!! No…wait, more importantly…he'll freeze out there!::

"Demyx wait!! You can't go out in my pajamas!! Come here---" Axel grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him to the window by the bed. "Look. See. Process."

"Um…a window?"

Axel sighed, and pressed Demyx's face to the glass. "What's_ outside _the window?"

"The…front porch?"

"And?"

"And…uh…snow?"

He let go of him and folded his arms. "Exactly. And snow means cold. Got.That.Memorized?" The pyro tapped Demyx's forehead a few times to accentuate his point. "You need more clothes."

"'kay!"

Turning to the wardrobe, Axel kicked it open and faced the task of dressing his smaller, shorter-sized friend. "Alright…now let's see…"

----------

They stood outside the room door, dressed and ready for the cold outing.

Demyx wore dark blue denim jeans, a black belt with metal studs at the waist. Inside he had on a long white sleeved shirt with small orange music notes lined up at the sleeve. On top of that was a blue sweater, a zip at the collar, rolled up at the elbows. Around his neck, a light blue scarf, a long one, that hung all the way down to his waist. And finally, on his hands, light blue gloves, each one with a white fluff of ball hanging from it by a string.

Axel preferred darker colours. He wore a simple red shirt inside, a short black coat outside with red patterns on the side, and a black scarf with crimson stripes at the bottom. His leather gloves were black as well, as were his pants, with red belts crossing at the waist, metal chains hanging from them. His clothing was considerably less thick than Demyx's, but that didn't matter, because his high body temperature was enough to keep him warm.

"It's hot." Complained the wrapped blonde, tugging at the scarf around his neck.

"It won't be when you get outside. Come on, let's go."

"Wait! I wanna do something first…"

"Hm? And what would that be?"

"That would be---"

----------

Axel found himself at the door of Marluxia's room. He couldn't believe he'd actually been persuaded by Demyx to wake Marluxia up to join them. Waking the pink-haired Nobody so early in the morning was _suicide._

Demyx tapped on the door in that oh-so-annoying rhythm he always used.

Before the third tap landed on the wooden surface of the door, it swung open to reveal a half-awake, hair tussled Marluxia, dark eye bags evident under his eyes.

Growling, he looked down at Demyx with a glint that said of murder in his eyes.

Axel took a step back, but Demyx didn't seem to see the threat. Instead, he greeted the Nobody cheerfully.

"Good morning Marluxia!! Come out and play in the snow today!"

Marluxia said something that sounding like a growl, and Axel grabbed Demyx away before the vine that had swept out from his room could hit him.

"Need…coffee…" Mumbled the scythe-wielder, "No…need sleep…" And with that, his door was slammed shut.

Undeterred by this show of slight violence, Demyx got out of Axel's grasp and attempted to knock on the door again. Before his knuckles could meet the door, he was pulled away by Axel.

"Not a wise thing to do." Warned the redhead.

"But I want Marluxia to come with us---"

"There are easier ways to get the beast out of its lair, Dem."

Demyx blinked up at Axel, completely clueless.

"Trust me."

----------

Marluxia stood at the entrance hall, all dressed and preened, an amazing feat for the Nobody who was well known for…apart for his coffee cravings, being a major grouch in the mornings.

The lithe Nobody donned a black long coat with meek-brown fur lining ends of the sleeves, the buttons and the collar of it. It was only buttoned at the waist, to reveal a low cut, dark purple gown. A matching light brown fur scarf twined like a snake around his slender neck. His hair was kept down with a black fur hat, a purple feather protruding from the side of it. He had black gloves on. High heeled boots gave him extra height; they were black with purple heels.

It was ultimately Vexen who managed to coax Marluxia out of his room (it was much easier for Axel and Demyx to get Vexen out of his own). He wore a simple grey coat, black shoes and pants, black gloves, with a white and green striped scarf.

Zexion was also there, having been caught walking along the corridor by Demyx on the way to Vexen's room, who promptly invited him to join their fun in the snow. He didn't seem to mind, and accepted the invitation.

He also stood at the entrance hall, clad in a black coat and a colourfully patched scarf. A patchwork bunny plushie was pinned to the left of his chest. He also had earmuffs on.

With everyone gathered, Demyx opened the door to the winter land beyond it---

----------

It really was a good day to be out. The sun was shining bright, and it had stopped snowing at least for awhile. Demyx padded out into the snow, prancing around, making patterns with his footprints.

Vexen stood looking at the beautiful landscape, Marluxia sipping hot coffee next to him. Zexion was chasing an extremely evasive squirrel around a tree.

And Axel---was watching Demyx.

The boy finally stopped jumping in the snow, then knelt down and began scooping and rolling snow in his hands.

Axel walked over, wondering what he was doing.

"Watcha doing Dem?"

Demyx didn't turn back to his question, absorbed in his task. "Snowman." He replied in one word, patting a small mound he'd created with the snow.

Axel stood watching Demyx, for how long he couldn't register, but by now the blonde had a large mound of snow that reached up to his waist. Though he did enjoy watching him work, it was getting boring.

Demyx hummed joyously to himself, a tune that'd appeared in his mind without him having to think.

_SPLAT!_

He didn't know what hit him, really. All he knew was that he was face first in the mound of snow he'd been piling up, and it was _cold._

Rubbing snow off his face, he turned in the direction the hit had come from. He saw Axel standing there, but before he could fully register that it was Axel who had shot the snowballs at him, he got two more hits straight in the face.

"Hey!" Whined Demyx, rubbing more snow off his face. "That's not nice!"

"Snowball fights aren't supposed to be nice." Snickered Axel, as he held another snowball and took aim.

"Well fine then!" Quickly forming a snowball in his hands, Demyx threw the snowball at Axel before the redhead could throw his own. Of course, not being much of a fighter, he had terrible aim. Axel scarcely had to duck the ball. It did have good range though. There was a _splat_, then a distressed screech.

It was obvious who the snowball hit.

Morning grouch Marluxia.

"Eeeee, coldcoldcold!! My clothes are wet!!! Who threw that??" Demanded Marluxia, brushing snow off his coat.

Playfully, Demyx pointed a finger at Axel, shouting out "Axel did!!!" before ducking behind a tree.

"Hey---It wasn't me---Whoa!" It didn't seem the pick-haired Nobody was going to listen to any reasoning. Axel ducked two simultaneously thrown snowballs, and tossed the one in his hand out. It hit Zexion by chance on the head.

Picking himself up, he stared at Axel without much emotion. Slowly he bent down to gather up some snow, pat it into a ball and…aimed it at Axel.

"Aw shit---" The redhead ducked Zexion's snowball, then had to avoid Marluxia's. Now that two of them were aiming on him, it was going to be less easy to avoid getting wet. What could he do::Well…I know me…I'll just go on the offence heh…::

Vexen stood at a distance, not wanting to be involved in their childish antics. Just when he thought he was safe though, a snowball hit him squarely in the face. Scowling, he shook the snow off to see Demyx grinning at him.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!" Declared Demyx cheerfully, being knocked down by one of Vexen's snowballs just a second later.

At first it was easy to aim and tell who was who, but as more Nobodies (who'd passed by and wanted to have some part in the fun) joined in, and lots of snowballs started flying, things got more complicated. It became more of an avoid getting hit and hit anyone you can kind of thing.

At some point some one made use of his powers (the snowball throwing vines marking that certain someone as Marluxia), and soon the others were following suit. What it was now was a chaotic snowball frenzy, everyone's individual powers shooting here and there.

Axel was burning snowballs in defence and also throwing fireballs at people, ignoring some of their accusations of cheating as this was a _snowball_ fight. He had yet to get smothered by a snowball, and was having fun smashing others with both fire and snow.

"Argh! Axel!!! A FIREBALL??" Yelled Xigbar in disbelief, rolling in the snow to put out his burning petticoat. Xaldin jumped up and down on his smouldering scarf.

Axel gave his million dollar smirk, remarking "Hey, no one said fireballs aren't allowed." Before ducking ten or so snowballs (from various people also pissed at him) by hiding behind a tree.

Zexion was up in this tree, sitting on a branch. He had finally caught that squirrel, and was holding it in his hands like a pet hamster. He decided he didn't want to get his plushie bunny pin dirtied, and so just sat up there watching the fight, all the while stroking his new found companion.

Marluxia was in a screaming fit, yelling at everyone to keep snow out of his hair and clothes. Of course, this didn't mean he wasn't taking part in the fight, he had vines up and about around him, tossing bunches of snowballs in any direction simultaneously.

"Eeeeeek!! Get those things away from MY fur!!!" He screamed, arms flailing, flicking snow off his sleeves.

Vexen stood beside the distressed Nobody, not having to avoid the snow he was throwing in all directions with his plant because he had a perfect globe of ice around him, translucent but hard as any concrete wall.

Call him cheater but he didn't care, he wasn't getting involved in any of this childish stuff. Though fire could very well burn a hole in his barrier of ice, he was a great distance away from Axel, who was busy fending off snowballs from those he had offended.

Then there was Luxord, thinking he'd done a very good job in using his giant cards to shield himself, until he discovered (losing a few hairs in the process) that Larxene had hidden daggers in her snowballs. "Dang it," Cursed the gambler, rolling to take cover behind a nearby rock. "No wonder her snowballs look exceptionally large."

Finally, there was Demyx. The blonde pranced around like a deer in the spring fields, laughing, dodging stray snowballs easily. He was the only one not using his powers. The blonde stuck to the old school way of playing the game, and should he get hit, that was the whole fun of it.

At the end of the game, which was when everyone was exhausted and a highly dangerous pair of Marluxia and Larxene were demanding coffee, no one was left dry, or without half-melted snow on their bodies.

Even Axel, who, in the end, had been caught unaware by his dear friend Demyx himself. ::That kid sure is smart when he wants to be…Gotta get that memorized… :: Noted the redhead as he sat on a log, drying himself off with his element.

Xigbar went back sure he needed another eye patch for his other eye which had been pummelled by one too many snowballs, Xaldin with his charred clothing, Luxord with holes in his cards and clothing, Marluxia and Larxene rushing for the coffee stash, and Vexen and Zexion following last, both seemingly the most unharmed. Plus, to top it all off, Zexion had a new pet squirrel named Pluxie.

Demyx and Axel were left there, the blonde still refusing to go.

"C'mon Dem, getting cold."

"Awww, I still wanna make snowmen!!" Demyx trudged through the increasingly thick snow to the mound of snow he'd been piling up earlier on.

"Well, at least c'mere and get dry."

"Mmm…'kay." He walked over, standing upright in front of the redhead, hands behind his back.

He reached out, placed a hand on the blonde's chest. On that spot, where he felt the beating, the livelihood of…a heart. He emitted warmth from his palm and within seconds Demyx was dry.

"Thank you!" Demyx said cheerfully, before running back to his mound of snow.

Axel sat there on his log, feeling suddenly rather forlorn. And he couldn't tell why. He sat in silence, closing his eyes to the calming yet carefree tune the musician was humming.

----------

He didn't know how long he'd kept his eyes closed, but by the time he opened them, Demyx had built a gathering of snowmen in front of him. Upon further inspection, he found that each snowman looked starkly familiar…

The blonde had made snow replicas of the Organization members.

There was Marluxia, a slim snowman compared to the rest, with feathers Demyx had picked up for hair. Beside him was Vexen, a long, straight stick used to represent his mouth. After him was Zexion, him having flat looking stones for eyes and a small snow squirrel standing next to him.

Then there was Xigbar, well identified for the sticks and a large stone placed together to form an eye patch, and Xaldin, who looked…::Hehheh…:: considerably stouter than the others. Luxord came next, with a large letter 'A' formed with sticks on his rectangular-shaped body. Larxene the snow_woman_ stood next to him. Axel almost burst out laughing when he saw two small snowballs planted on her chest to represent her……assets. Xemnas stood as the tallest snowman and beside him…beside him was…

Saix.

It wasn't a mean looking snowman, which was what Axel thought Demyx would've portrayed the blue-haired Nobody as.

Instead, the snowman had a curved down mouth, sticks crossed to form an 'X' on his forehead and looked…sad.

Every snowman had long sticks jutting out on either of their sides as arms. Axel had to admit, they all looked really cute.

They all stood in a single row facing him, and Demyx was standing in the middle piling up another mound. A large space had been left there for two more snowmen; his and Demyx's.

Stuffing hands in his pockets, Axel walked over to Demyx and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Oh, hello Axel."

"I see you've got a proxy of clones of the Organization members. Vexen'll be amused."

"I'm down to yours and mine," Demyx said, gathering more snow on top of the mound he was creating. "Wanna make mine?" Offered the blonde, that look in his ocean blue eyes telling Axel the boy was hoping he'd say 'yes'.

"Alright." The pyro got down and began piling up snow.

They built their snowmen in silence, only Demyx's humming piercing the cool night air.

It was snowing again, and Axel was beginning to feel…cold. Which he really wasn't supposed to. But he was.

"Axel, look! It's you!" Demyx presented the snowman to the redhead, smiling widely. It had this cunning upturned at one side grin, and acorns were used as the teardrops on the cheeks. And the hair…the hair was a myriad of different coloured autumn leaves, creating a lovely shade of red when looked at from afar.

"That's nice." Grinned Axel, prompting the boy to look at the one he'd made. "Look at the one I made of you."

It was a small snowman, shorter than the Zexion one, even.

Demyx took one look at the size and retorted. "Hey! I'm not _that _small!"

"Heh, well, you are to me."

Pouting, Demyx looked at the face of the snowman which was supposed to represent himself. Axel had found the biggest stones he could find and used them as the eyes. They took up most of the face, and it had no mouth.

"Hey!" Came the complaint again, "How come I have no mouth?"

Axel patted the Demyx snowman beside him, as if proud of his accomplished work. "I figured the other Organization snowmen will have a better life if the Demyx snowman had no mouth and couldn't talk." He joked, avoiding an attempted shoe-stepping from Demyx.

"You MEANIE!"

"Don't be all upset Dem. C'mon, look, at least I gave him a lil' guitar to play with." Axel said in defence, pointing to the guitar by the side of the snowman.

"I play a _sitar._"

"Ends with a 'tar', same thing."

"Humph!" The blonde folded his arms in an attempt to look angry, then spotted something around the snowman's neck. It was a chain, taken from Axel's belt, and had a little music-note shaped snow at the end of it.

"Like it?" Asked Axel, seeing where Demyx's attention was on.

The boy pouted and turned away to face the Axel snowman, but didn't say he didn't like the snow pendant. When the blonde stepped aside, Axel saw that he had removed his scarf and wound it around the snowman's stubby neck.

Axel cocked his head to one side. "What's that for?"

"So the Axel snowman won't feel cold."

::Silly…Snowmen can't feel cold, they already are.:: He wanted to tell the blonde, but seeing that dumb grin on his face he stopped himself.

With a 'plop', Demyx was lying flat on the snow, his limbs outstretched.

Axel stood beside him and looked down at him, very much amused. "And what are you doing now, Dem?"

"Snow angel!" Giggled Demyx, sliding his arms up and down and his legs in and out. Shaking his head, Axel lay down with him, doing the same.

He gazed upon his companion, who was looking at the snow falling from the sky. Laughter was in those beautiful depths of blue, snowdrops hanging off the tips of his long eyelashes. He was scarf-less now, cheeks red, mist forming at every breath he took. ::He looks cold…::

The pyro reached out to cup Demyx's cheek. "Are you cold, Dem?"

"Eh? Um…not really…"

"Heh…" Axel retrieved his hand, then unwound his scarf. Shifting closer to Demyx, he wound the ends of his scarf around the other's neck, so they both shared the warmth of the clothing. "Funny ain't it?" He mumbled, pulling the smaller Nobody close to his body. "I'm cold."

Demyx was startled by this sudden movement. But he didn't protest nor question the older Nobody. Instead, he closed his eyes and nestled his head in the comforting heat of Axel's chest.

And they stayed there, lying together in the snow.

----------

Saix looked out from Xemnas' room onto the front porch. There he could see two vague silhouettes lying in the snow.

Presently, Xemnas came over to sit with him on the bed, snaking a hand up his neck to touch his pointy ears. He seemed to enjoy doing that a lot. Saix didn't turn to look at him, nor say anything, just kept staring out the window. He hardly talked, anyway.

"Do you know how snow feels like Saix?" Asked Xemnas, fingering the elven-like ears. He wasn't expecting an answer, of course.

"Snow is warm."

* * *

**End Chapter X**

I hoped you all enjoyed this chappie! Yes…lately my chapters have been having Xemnas and Saix scenes in them…XD

And why is Saix all mum and emo like? Well…I just figured I liked him that way…lol.

Nothing much to note today…so, till next chapter…

Ttfn!


	11. Chapter XI:A Snowman Told Me

**Heart Like Yours**

Side A

**Days of Our Lives**

In my part of the world…it's the 31st of December…meaning…I gotta do those two fics by today!!! Well, when this is done…just one more…More rushing to be done…00 Should've rushed the last chappie as well, but I wanted to make it a nice one…

More Axel/Demyx fluff!!!XD

" … " Speech

:: … :: Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter XI - A Snowman Told Me**

Axel opened his eyes to a dumb blonde with ocean blue eyes. He had that excited look on his face again, one that told him he was going to have to forget about beauty sleep.

"Good morning Axel!"

"Mornin' Dem."

"Christmas!!!"

Axel blinked, sitting up and looking the boy straight in the eye.

"What?"

"Christmas!" Repeated Demyx again, this time continuing on to give the red head more details. "It's a celebration on the 25th day of December, and there're presents for everyone, and drinks and FOOD, and games, and a party, and oh, don't forget the tree, there's going to be a big tree with a star on top!!!"

"Wait a sec…Is this some kind of human celebration? How'd you know about it?"

"A snowman came to me while I was sleeping, and we both flew to another world where they celebrated Christmas and everything was bright and fun!!!"

"Demyx…" Sighed Axel, "That was a dream."

Demyx pouted, taking that Axel was implying such a celebration didn't exist. "Christmas DOES exist! We HAVE to celebrate it!!"

Axel had nothing to say to that. The boy seldom had such a determined look in his eye. Not wanting to spoil his spirits, Axel agreed to help him get Christmas celebrations underway. ::I seem to be giving in to him a lot, lately…::

----------

They found themselves standing in the middle of Twilight Town. There were all sorts of decorations around, even a giant decorated tree at the very centre of the town; all as Demyx had described to him. ::So this Christmas thing really does exist…::

For the beginning of this shopping trip, (which Marluxia had immediately agreed to join, even without coffee) it was mainly Marluxia and Demyx running around together, choosing ornaments and stuff like that. The boys (mainly him, Vexen and Zexion) dutifully followed after them.

It was about noon now. They were at a store which specially sold trees. Axel was staring gloomily at the many people on the street, occasionally seeing one of the other Organization members. Demyx had told everyone about Christmas, and so everyone had gone shopping too.

He felt a tug on his hand and turned to see Demyx. The blonde beckoned for him to come over, so he did.

"Chose your tree yet?"

"Uh-huh! This one!" Demyx pointed to a tree hidden by all the others. It was by far the smallest tree there.

Axel bent down to look at the tree. It was barely reaching up to his shoulder.

"It's kinda small, Dem."

"I know! Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah…yeah it is. You sure you want this one?"

Demyx nodded, a wide grin played out on his face.

Smiling to himself, Axel called the shopkeeper over.

"Hey, we'd like to take this one."

The shopkeeper took a look at the tree and smiled, probably thinking how odd it was for someone to actually pick such a small tree. However, it wasn't meant mockingly. "Have you bought any tree ornaments yet?" She asked good naturedly.

"Yes!" Demyx answered, showing off the bag in his arms. "Um, but we don't have a star for the top of the tree yet…"

"Oh!" The shopkeeper smiled again. "You can use a paopu fruit for that."

"A paopu fruit?" Asked Demyx curiously, before Axel could pop the question himself.

"Here." The woman passed Axel a yellow fruit in the shape of a star. He had never seen one before. "It's really just a sweet tasting fruit. It's shaped like a star, so you can put it on your tree, and eat it later. Plus…"

"Plus…??" Demyx leaned in, eager to listen to what else the shopkeeper had to say.

"It's been said when two people share a paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined."

"Really?" Demyx was seriously believing that, he had this look of concentration on his face.

"Well, it's just a saying. No one knows if it's really true. Well, why don't you take it for free? And maybe after Christmas, you can try it!"

"'kay!"

As they walked out of the shop, tree in tow, Demyx tugged on Axel's hand again.

"Axel, who do you want to share the paopu fruit with?"

"What? You actually believe---"

Ocean blue eyes looked at him expectantly, totally serious.

"I'd like to share it with…with---"

"Demyx!!!"

Marluxia pushed through the crowd, grabbing for Demyx's arm. "They're having a sale over there! Oh my god, come right now!" He pulled Demyx along with him, and they disappeared in the crowd.

Axel sighed, a little depressed-ly.

Vexen and Zexion found him, and they decided to go shopping for presents.

It was at this moment that Axel suddenly realized he had no idea what to get for his little blonde friend. ::Darn it.:: He pondered over it till his brain felt like it was fried, then turned to the supposedly all-knowing Vexen for help.

"What does Demyx like?"

"Excuse me?"

"Demyx. I need to get him a present."

"Oh, of course." Vexen took awhile to think, then replied "He did like that picture book very much."

Axel snapped his fingers, then berated himself for not thinking of that earlier. "Right! I'll get him a picture book!" With that he ran off to the nearest book store in sight.

Which left Vexen and Zexion with Marluxia's and Demyx's shopping bags and the tree. Zexion turned to Vexen.

"He likes him."

"…You read his mind?"

"No…his heart."

----------

The bookshop was in no way bigger than Vexen's library, nor did it contain more books, but it did have lots of picture books. Unsure of what Demyx would like, Axel randomly picked one from the self.

It seemed to be a plant book, the title read Christmas Plants.

On the cover was a strange looking plant with two edgy leaves and a red ribbon tied to it.

Leaning against the bookcase, Axel browsed through it…

After reading the book, Axel smiled to himself in satisfaction and placed it back on the shelf. ::I've found Demyx the perfect present.::

----------

Demyx, Marluxia, Vexen and Zexion were waiting for him outside the bookshop. Demyx looked like he had been talking to Vexen, and the number of shopping bags seemed to have increased. It wasn't a problem though. They just created a portal, back to their individual rooms, taking the respective bags with them. The tree was portaled to the main hall.

Baths taken and pajamas on, Axel was on his makeshift bed on the floor, and Demyx on the bed. They had said 'goodnight' to each other, and were supposed to be sleeping by now. Neither was.

"Axel?" Came the voice, soft so it wasn't as shrill as usual.

"Yeah, Dem?"

"Are you still cold?"

"Mmm…" It wasn't much of a 'yes' or 'no', rather just some form of reply.

"Do you want to come up on the bed with me?"

Axel sat up at the offer, and looked at the blonde who was peeping at him over the side of the bed. "What?"

"Um…I mean, it's not…I just thought it'd be…much warmer here than on the floor…"

"…Alright. That'd be nice." Getting up, Axel crawled into the covers next to Demyx. He placed an arm over Demyx's head on the pillow, and the other rested on his waist. And Demyx was right. The bed _was_ a lot warmer.

::Or maybe…it's just Demyx.::

Demyx was snuggling up to Axel, whose body was like warmer. He enjoyed being close to the redhead, because it brought him the sense of comfort and security. However, being this close also caused him to blush, which common sense told him wouldn't be good if he was found blushing.

"Demyx."

"H-huh?"

"You know…I got you the perfect present today. It's exactly what you want."

"Really? How'd you know what I want?"

There was a pause of silence.

"A snowman told me."

* * *

**End Chapter XI**

Aaaaaand, in the end…I didn't get the x'mas fic(which is the next chapter) posted in time…Argh I suck…--''' This sure was a short chapter…

So sorry guys…I'll still post it though…but for now…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!XD


	12. Chapter XII:Merry Christmas

**Heart Like Yours**

Side A

**Days of Our Lives**

Argh...peoplepeoplepeople...you dear author has been having a hectic time here...someone has been spamming things about my story, that it shouldn't deserve 80+ reviews and such...and two people have reviewed to say my story is bullshit...(I highly think they are the same person as the spammer)

To find out exactly what happened, first go to the reviews page to see two reviews blaming my story, and another one against KH2-FaNaTiC(the signed one), a fellow reviewer who tried to defend me. Then scroll all the way down to the end of the chapter.

Anyway, as promised to all my wonderful readers, I tried to update as quick as possible. This be the Christmas fic for 2006...at least it's before the end of the twelfth night haha...

I have also recently posted an Axel/Demyx art piece on DA, you can see it at www.louisdelacroix. to all-

"…" Speech

::…:: Thoughts

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XII-Merry Christmas...**

Axel picked an ornament out of the box. It was a small wreath, and he held it up in front of himself. It was supposed to frame Demyx perfectly, but all he saw through the ornament was a small tree.

"Dem?"

"Ha!"

Before he knew it, he felt something pulled over his crimson red crown of hair.

"What the---"

"Santy hats!!!" Squealed Demyx, returning to the tree with one pulled over his head. Axel contemplated removing the hat; it was surely going to ruin his beautifully gelled hair and give him hat hair, but if he removed it the blonde would be upset. And he really didn't want to upset him...today was the day he was waiting for after all; Christmas.

They were putting up the tree ornaments in the front hall. Everyone had gotten up and about to get ready for the party. Some were doing the decorations, others the party preparations. Every single one of them (Even Larxene) seemed psyched about Christmas. Whether it was a human thing or not.

"Look Axel, the tree's half done!" The tree had the lower half decorated, leaving the top naked.

"So I see."

"Hello people!" Marluxia and Zexion had stepped in, both wearing santa hats. Axel found his eye twitching when he saw that squirrel Zexion was keeping as a pet, wearing a teeny santa hat too.

"Yosh," Greeted Axel, trying to avoid contact with the fuzzy critter on Zexion's shoulder. So far it hadn't been so nice to him, blessing him with numerous scratches. "Where's Vexen?"

"Humph, don't even mention his name." Said Marluxia crossly, folding his arms.

"He's hiding in his room because he doesn't want to wear a santa hat." Explained Zexion, feeding his pet Pluxie a nut.

::So Vexen doesn't listen to his Queen all the time...:: Thought Axel, bemused. Marluxia was telling Demyx that he and Zexion would take over decorating the tree, so he could bake his cake. ::Wait a sec..._bake_ his cake???::

"You can BAKE?" Asked Axel as they walked up the spiraling stairs of the front hall.

"..."

"Dem?"

"..."

"...Demyx." Axel sighed. "You can't...can you?"

"No!! I can't!" Cried Demyx, turning around to face Axel, looking worried. "I told them I would...what do I do???"

"Calm down Dem...Have you forgotten? You're with the almighty Axel." He pushed the doors to the kitchen open, and went to the fridge. Following which, he ordered Demyx to get the cooking utensils.

"You can cook?" Asked Demyx, half in disbelief and half in awe.

"Wouldn't die to try."

At this Demyx used a rolling pin to prod Axel in the side. "So that means you _can't_ cook."

"Hey," Retorted the redhead, who swiftly avoided Demyx's 'attack'. "Just because I haven't tried doesn't mean I can't. Besides, we'll do this together, right?"

"Right!" Demyx flipped the cookbook to the corresponding page. He wanted to make chocolate log cake. "Here." He lifted the book to Axel's eye level, awaiting orders.

"It says put four eggs in a bowl."

"Oh. 'kay." Axel heard four 'plunks', then was presented with a mixing bowl, in which there were four perfectly unharmed, un-cracked eggs.

"Nonono...you gotta crack them."

"Oh!"

"Now we need flour and water."

"Flo...wer? Do I pick them from outside? But the snow has covered most of them." Demyx looked ready to bound out the door to pick some flowers. Axel had to stifle a laugh.

"No Dem, _this_ is flour." He lifted a bag, and poured the white powdery stuff into the bowl. Demyx, who had never seen such things before (he only bothered in eating the end products), excitedly grabbed for the bag. "I wanna touch it!"

"No...Wait---"

Demyx collided into the tall Nobody, bringing both down onto the ground, together with the bag of flour.

"Demyx!!" Exclaimed a pissed redhead, rubbing flour out of his eyes.

The blonde was giggling, hair and face covered in flour. "You look funny Axel!"

"Heh...oh yeah?" He ruffled Demyx's hair wildly, spraying flour everywhere. "Well so do you!!"

"Argh! Stop!!!"

"Urm...Axel...Demyx?"

Axel blinked, stopped his administrations and looked to the kitchen doors.

Luxord was standing there with this 'what the hell!?' look on his face.

The flour smothered Nobodies stood up promptly, hands behind their backs, looking guilty about the mess on the floor, like mischievous school children being caught red-handed by the school teacher.

"Urm..." Luxord inched his way over to the counter, and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Just...getting coffee for Larxene...Urm...please...continue..." And he went out of the kitchen, trying to forget what he had just chanced upon.

"Well...that was nice." Mumbled Axel, hoping Luxord would live up to his reputation of not being a tattle tale.

"Axel...?"

"It's okay...let's get to work or it won't be in time for the party."

----------

The log cake sat on the table in front of them, just out of the oven. Axel was mixing the chocolate cream, and Demyx was colouring the icing with colour dyes. Demyx watched Axel at the corner of his eyes all the while, marveling that the redhead could actually cook (well, bake, at least.)

"The chocolate's done. Want a taste?" Axel offered a long chocolate covered finger.

Demyx took the finger in his mouth, licking the sweet chocolate off the finger. And heard a loud gag from the kitchen door.

Luxord was there again, looking like he were about to faint.

Demyx stared at the Nobody, finger still in his mouth, wondering why Luxord was looking so weird...Obviously, neither redhead nor blonde knew how...intimate they looked.

"What's up Lux?" Asked Axel, retrieving his finger.

"Oh...ah...eh, nothing..." Luxord again inched his way to the counter, set the cup used for Larxene's coffee down and zoomed out of the kitchen in record time. "Sorry for interrupting!! Please continue!!!!"

Demyx and Axel blinked.

"What's wrong with Luxord?"

Axel shrugged, and began layering the cake with the chocolate. "Beats me. Hey, your turn to put the icing on."

"'kay!" Using the red icing, Demyx squeezed a heart shape on the log cake.

Axel watched silently as Demyx worked.

A heart.

::Do I really have one?::

----------

Vexen sat sulking, Marluxia sitting happily beside him. He had persuaded the blonde alchemist to put on the santa hat. The party had started, they were now just awaiting the cake from Axel and Demyx.

While waiting, they'd gotten a head start on party games. There was a piñata in the shape of...a squirrel plushie (Zexion made it), which Lexeaus kept missing. Instead, he either hit Xigbar, or Xaldin, who were currently playing Guilty Gear on the playstation.

"Ow!!!" Exclaimed Xigbar for the thirteenth time.

"Ouch!! Lexeaus, watch it!"

"Oops...sorry. Zexion, are you sure it's to my right? I keep hitting Xaldin and Xigbar."

Zexion sat on a cushion on the floor with his squirrel, 'directing' Laxeaus to the piñata. His ultimate goal was to prevent his beloved plushie piñata from getting hit. "I'm sure." ::Just don't hit my piñata...::

Larxene was munching on coffee-flavoured cookies (her new addiction), while playing poker with Luxord, Xemnas and Saix.

Xemnas was winning, followed by Luxord, then Larxene. Saix wasn't really playing, he was sitting in Xemnas' lap, staring at mostly nothing while sipping on a cup of hot chocolate. Sure, he did seem a little vicious at times, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a weak spot for chocolate.

"Hello!! Merry Christmas!!" Demyx and Axel came down the stairs, log cake in hand.

The cake they ate, along with the rest of the food, most of it devoured by Demyx. Then, of course, there were the presents.

Zexion got lots of plushies (wow, how did they _know_?), Larxene got coffee flavoured stuff, Xigbar various differently-patterned eye-patches (oh look! A Pikachu eye-patch!), Xaldin got clogs...(so he can look taller, lol) Luxord got new decks of cards (what the hell, Yu-Gi-Oh!?? Pokemon!? Duel Master!??) Xemnas got some...stuff...(is that a _thong_?)

Vexen got more books for his library, and a picture of Marluxia in a locket from...Marluxia himself.

Marluxia got coffee and clothes and make-up and drag-queen items, and a self-made ring from Vexen...

"Oh my god Vexy-poo, is this a proposal???"

Vexen, put up hands in defense and inch towards the stairs... "It's...just a ring, Marluxia..."

"Come now Vexy, you know you want to marry me---Now give me a kiss---"

"Stay _away_!!"

Saix got chocolates...(calms the beast in him...:P) and something from Demyx...

"Merry Christmas Saix!" Demyx handed the small box to the blue-haired Nobody. He prayed he wouldn't be attacked, especially with Xemnas around.

Saix lifted the keychain out of the box, staring at the small, red, heart-shaped cushion dangle at the end.

"I really think you have a heart...but if you still feel you don't, you can pretend this is your heart, until you find your real one."

Saix blinked at the keychain, then at the blonde.

"Thank...you..."

Demyx leapt out of his seat and gave Saix a big hug, before running off to join Axel at the tree, leaving Saix blinking.

"Axel!!" Demyx jumped around him, waving his arms around. "Saix said something nice to me!!!"

"Well isn't that sweet. So, what have you gotten so far? I got chains, chains, and more chains...some playstation games...and new underwear from Marluxia, I think he must really dislike my flame-patterned boxers."

"Hmm..." Demyx placed a finger on his temple to recall what he'd gotten so far. "I got candy, food, sweets...a plushie from Zexion...a book from Vexen...and um...a blue checkered miniskirt from Marluxia."

"Wow, you're so lucky...you got a _miniskirt_!"

Demyx pouted. "That's not funny!! And you haven't given me my present!!"

"Neither have you. Gimme mine and I'll give you yours."

"'kay!" Demyx passed a neatly wrapped package to Axel, pestering him to open it.

Inside, there was a pendant much like a snow globe. Inside there were two snowmen, painstakingly made so that one resembled Axel and the other Demyx. They held a small heart in between them, and when shaken it 'snowed' in the pendant.

"You like?" Asked Demyx, all smiles. "I made it myself! Well...with Vexen's help, so that the snow inside won't melt...but most of it I made!"

"It's beautiful, Dem." Axel slipped the chain over his head, then took Demyx's hand in his. "Now for your present."

He took the boy outside onto the balcony, overlooking the castle garden. It was snowing, but not enough to be freezing out there. From behind his back, Axel brought out a box. "Open it."

Demyx opened it, to find a strange looking plant with sharp, edgy green leaves and red berries in the centre. A red ribbon was tied to it. "What's this?"

"It's a mistletoe. Come on, I'll show you how it works. Hold it over your head."

"Eh? Like this?" Demyx held the plant over his head with both hands, looking quite silly.

"What's this supposed to d---"

It happened quickly, just as quickly as it had stopped snowing. Before the blonde knew it, he felt warm lips against his own, a hand around his waist and one cupping the back of his head. Axel pulled him close, lifting the shorter Nobody onto his tip toes.

Axel ended the kiss with a swipe of the tongue on those soft lips, whispered a soft "Merry Christmas, Demyx." He ruffled the boy's hair, then went back inside.

And that left Demyx standing there, still holding the mistletoe above his head, eyes wide, too dumb-stricken to even blush.

----------

"Axel---What's up with Demyx? He looks like a statue..." Marluxia (who had stopped chasing Vexen) went over to Axel's side in front of the television.

"Oh nothing..." The redhead leaned lazily on the armrest of the sofa, a hand brought up to cover half his face.

"What is it? What did you do to him? Is it his Christmas present??" Marluxia grabbed his arm and shook him. "What did you give him?"

Axel hid a smile behind the hand covering his face.

"I gave him...my heart."

* * *

**End Chapter XII**

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my friends and readers!!!! Haha, coincidentally this is the twelfth chapter and today is the twelfth night of Christmas in my part of the world.

Demy-poo finally gets a kiss!! YAY!!!!! XD

Oh yes, and I'd like to reply to all those people who reviewed but are not signed, hence I'm unable to reply them. I feel bad, so I'll reply to them now, here:

**To Koryusaya:**

Thank you for your reviews!! Even when you're not a member of the site haha... Glad that you liked my story, keep reviewing! XD

**To MelloKiller:**

Well, yes, it's all about the cool attitude dude...:D That's how Axel goes...Thank you for reviewing!

**To Nobody:**

Are you a real Nobody?(eyes light up) Lol, will update soon!!! Chapter 13...ooooh, unlucky...'''

**To KarAkuDeMa:**

I appreciate you reviewing so much!! I hope all those questions you asked were answered in the corresponding chapters.

**To Wired:**

Yes...it's all about the fun...Thanks for the review!!:3

**To ...:**

Was it five dots or six? Can't see properly (I think I'm going blind) but anyway, thank you for saying my story is great!!!:D I am trying my best to keep the story updated frequently.

**And now, a reply to four very special people, disgusted, R.I.P Robin Lau, KH2-FaNaTiC(the unsigned one):**

Don't think I don't know you are all one person, that is; lightndark. Not only are your 'reviews' offending, you offended fellow reviewers as well! (saying R.I.P to KH2-FaNaTiC(the real one) for example)

How do I know it is you now? Well, your threats through e-mail are a great give-a-way, and your liking for the phrase 'Rest in Peace'. Man, can you get a better vocabulary?

So, fine, you think my story is bad all of a sudden, but don't give useless reviews and hurt other reviewers' feelings!

I am now trying my best to get your IP address banned. And as you can see, I used NO vulgarities at all in my offense to you. Kudos to that.

End of story.

**Now...back to the readers: **

This guy, a member with the nickname lightndark, is jealous that I got many reviews and he got zero. He claims I owe him reviews because he's been reviewing mine. So I review 2 chapters of his, but he wants me to review the rest. He sends threats and then posts bad reviews for my story with tons of vulgarities in them. THEN he even posts a review as a reviewer's (KH2-FaNaTiC who defended me) doppelganger, asking him to rest in peace. He's mean and childish and should be banned because he hurts the feelings of not just me, but also fellow members of Thanks for reading...

TTFN TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER:3


	13. Chapter XIII:Three Words

**Heart Like Yours**

Side A

**Days of Our Lives**

Demy-poo gets his kiss at last!!:3 This took awhile to write...because I had a writer's block heh...while being blocked...I drew chibi AkuDemy art!!!:D

Here's the link--- for the fic...it's a short one though...

"…" Speech

::…:: Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter XIII-Three Words**

Demyx tip-toed round a corner, then to the dining hall room. He peeped into the room, and saw just one person in there. Saix. He didn't think Saix was much of a threat now, not after he'd accepted his Christmas gift, and so went to sit across the Nobody at the table.

"Good morning Saix." He greeted, reaching out to pick at whatever was left of breakfast on the table.

He had pretended to continue sleeping when Axel tried to shake him awake in the morning, and snuck out before the redhead returned to the room. Whatever it was, he _had_ to avoid his roommate.

Saix stared at the blonde from across him as Demyx's stomach gave a loud growl.

"Eh..heh..." Demyx scratched his head, looking embarrassed. "I...I usually eat earlier than this...with...um...Axel..." He explained.

The blue-haired Nobody continued to look at him, eyes asking why he hadn't come down with Axel if that was the case.

"Well...I'm trying to avoid him actually..." Demyx said as he nibbled on soggy pancakes.

Saix blinked at him.

"It, it's not that I don't like him or we fought or anything!!" added Demyx quickly. "I...I like him a lot...urm, as a friend!! But, but you see...something, well...something happened , and, and now I can't look at him without blushing...that'd be so embarrassing..."

Saix went back to drinking his hot chocolate, and Demyx sighed.

He poked at his pancakes, appetite suddenly gone.

"...Demyx..."

Demyx looked up from his pancakes. Saix had just called him by name. The Nobody was pointing at the door.

"Axel."

"Huh?" Demyx blinked, heard footsteps and understood what he was saying. He scrambled off his chair and under the table, then peeped up at Saix from under the table cloth. "Saix---If he asks, I'm not here, 'kay???" Then he disappeared into his hiding spot.

Saix turned to the door as Axel came in, looking around the room.

"Hey, Saix. You haven't seen Demyx, have you?"

He got no reply. The blue-haired Nobody got up with his cup of hot chocolate, walking past Axel, but not before gesturing to the table.

"Right...thanks." Mumbled Axel. He paused to look at the table, then made his way to it.

Under the table, Demyx held his breath. He heard a shuffle, and shrieked when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"AAAH!!!"

"Demyx."

"Um...oh...hello Axel..."

"What are you doing under the table?"

"Um..." Demyx stared at his own feet, avoiding Axel's gaze.

"Look at me, Dem."

Demyx lifted his eyes slowly to look at the redhead.

"You didn't like your Christmas present?" Axel leaned close...

"Um---!!!" Demyx felt the heat on his cheeks and pushed Axel away from his face. "I gotta go!! Gotta go water Vexen's books! Uh, I mean read some of Marluxia's plants!! No...I meant, um, I, I just gotta go!!" He rushed out from under the table and out the doors, dust billowing from behind him.

Which left Axel sitting under the table, chuckling to himself. He sat back when he couldn't hear those hurried footsteps anymore and sighed.

::Three words, Axel...:: Spoke the redhead to himself silently. ::Just three words...::

----------

Demyx panted, leaning against a window along the corridor. He looked out and watched as dark clouds gathered. ::This is such a bad day...::

Wandering aimlessly around the corridors, he found himself at the doorstep of Zexion.

::Well...not like anywhere else I can go...::

Before he could lift his hand and knock, Zexion opened the door. Must've smelt him coming.

"Um...hi Zexion..."

"Hello Demyx..." Zexion wrinkled his nose. "You smell distressed. Would you like to come in?"

"Um...uh-huh."

He stepped into the neat room of Zexion. There were plushies everywhere, on the shelves, bed and table. Pluxie the squirrel hopped up onto his shoulder from the bed, greeting the blonde with a lick.

"Hello Pluxie." Demyx giggled, cuddling the furry critter.

"So why are you avoiding Axel?" Asked Zexion.

"Wh-Who told you I was avoiding A-Axel?"

"I smelt it."

"...You and your nose..." Grumbled Demyx, pouting. "Well...actually...the problem's this..." Reaching into his pocket, Demyx retrieved the mistletoe Axel had given him. Pluxie nosed it curiously.

"A mistletoe?"

"Axel gave it to me for Christmas..."

"So he kissed you."

"No he didn't!"

"..."

"Yeah...he did..." Sighed the blonde.

"You didn't like that?"

"No! Yes...um...I...It's not that I didn't NOT like that...I just---" Demyx was flustered. Even talking about it seemed to bring that blush to his cheeks.

"You're just shy now, to face him, to confess that you too have the same feelings he has for you."

"No I'm not!!" Retorted Demyx, just as a knock came on the door. He dropped the squirrel, and shot into the piles of plushies on Zexion's bed to hide.

Shrugging, Zexion opened the door. It was Marluxia.

"Is Demyx in your room Zexion?" Marluxia asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"Demyx." Called the plushie-collector to the pile of plushies. "It's just Marluxia."

"Oh." Demyx dug himself out of the pile. "Hello Marlux---WHOA!!!"

Marluxia had grabbed his hand and was dragging him out of the room.

"W-where're we going??"

"To confess of course." Answered Marluxia sweetly.

"C-c-confess?"

"To confess your undying love to Axel."

"WHAT?" ::How did he...??:: Demyx tried to squirm out of Marluxia's grip, but to no avail.

"NOOOOOOOO---!!!"

----------

He was dragged to Vexen's library, where Axel was, reading a book while sitting in the armchair.

"Oh Axel---Look who's here?" Marluxia brought the squirming Demyx into view, positioning the boy in front of the armchair. Then he did a little curtsie and left the two alone in the room.

"Hi Dem." Greeted Axel, setting aside the book.

"H-hello...Axel." Demyx bit on his lip, looking down again at his feet. They seemed really interesting all of a sudden.

A moment's silence...

"A-Axel..."

"Yeah? I'm all ears."

"...That...night...W-Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Inquired Axel almost innocently.

Demyx shifted uneasily on his feet, still avoiding looking straight in Axel's eyes. "Kiss...Kiss me..."

"You wanna know?"

The blonde nodded, still staring at his feet.

::C'mon Axel...it's not that hard to say, is it? Just three words...::

The redhead opened his mouth...then closed it again. It wasn't as easy as he thought.

::But can I be sure that's how I feel? What if I don't really have a heart...?::

Absently, Axel smacked himself on the head a few times. ::No, no...I do have one, get that memorized Axel!! Demyx made sure I have one...so...::

Demyx was still looking at the ground, hands behind his back. And because his head was down, Axel couldn't see his blush. For the exact same reason, Demyx couldn't see those three words Axel was mouthing to him either...

I. Love. You.

----------

Marluxia, who had returned to his garden, looked up at the dark sky. The crows were scattered around the sky, as if trying to escape something. The clouds were turning black, and gusts of wind were beating upon the ground.

It was just sunny yesterday.

::Something's not right...::

"Marluxia!"

It was Vexen who called. He had his eye brows furrowed; which meant something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Vexen?"

"Something's wrong. I sense danger. Zexion smelt it too. I want you to come inside, now." The alchemist seldom looked this worried.

"Danger...?" The scythe-wielder looked from Vexen to the roses he had been tending to.

They were dead.

----------

"Demyx."

Demyx's jerked at the sound of Axel calling his name. "Um...ye-yeah?"

"Are you blushing?"

His head shot up, and he shook his head violently, not realizing now that his face was up his blush was there for all to see. "No!! No I'm not!!"

Axel smirked. He had known for a long time Demyx always tried to hide his blushes, and that the boy had this crush on him. ::Cute.::

Slowly, Axel got up from his chair and approached the bashful Nobody...

----------

"I'm sorry Saix."

He lay on the floor of Xemnas' room; the superior had done something to him, and now he couldn't move. Feebly he reached out, in an attempt to stop him from stepping through that portal.

"Xemnas---"

"You'll be safer here."

"Don't go---"

"Goodbye Saix."

The portal closed shut and disappeared in wisps of black aura, just as Saix blacked out...

----------

The pyro had his hand on Demyx's cheek, keeping those blue eyes fixed on his own emerald ones. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

::Just three words, Axel, you can do this...::

"Demyx I---"

There was a sudden loud booming of an explosion. The lights in the library flickered wildly. This only happened when Larxene was angry or losing control of her power. The electricity burst the lightings, shrouding the library in darkness.

"What the---?" Axel let go of Demyx's cheek, about to produce a ball of flame for light when a strong tremor shook the whole room violently.

The room shook so hard Demyx couldn't stay on his feet. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees with an 'oof!'. The mistletoe had fallen out of his pocket, and he searched around blindly in the dark for it. "The mistletoe!! Where is it---I-I can't lose it!"

There was a loud creak coming from the shelves---Axel stepped away from the sound, and could see, barely, Demyx groping around on the ground frantically, and the tipping shelf---

"DEMYX!!!"

* * *

End Chapter XIII

+To Be Continued+

Again with the evil 'to be continued' sign...:D Sorry...this ended up too long as well...

What'll happen? Beats me. -gets whacked by some angry mob of reviewers- Lol...will update soon, so don't worry...Though I'm also writing another fic...yep, AkuDemy again, how did ya know??

**Replies to Non-signed Reviewers(this is gonna be at the end of every chapter if need be. ):**

**To Nobody:**

Thank you! Will keep updating to ensure the story doesn't go dead haha.

**To with love:**

On deviart?? Cool! So what's your username:3

**To Kira:**

Yes...he finally kisses Demyx!! Ain't that lovely? Maybe they'll do alot more later... XD

Ttfn people!


	14. Chapter XIV:And Those Were The Days

**Heart Like Yours**

Side A

**Days of Our Lives**

Ta-dah!! The update all of you have been waiting for! Don't be upset with the title to this chapter please... There'll be a lot of stuff I need to inform you gals/guys about, so please read all the way to the bottom!! (coz some people only read till the end of the chapter)

If you're wondering why the update took so long though...it's mainly because I've been busy drawing and changing the chapter plot... As you finish reading the chapter you'll see way it was so hard to write...

"…" Speech

::…:: Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter XIV-And Those Were The Days**

The book shelf crashed down upon him, but he didn't feel the pain he was supposed to. He blinked, and found Axel on top of him, using his own body to shield the boy from the impact.

Silently, Axel cursed Vexen for keeping so many books on one single shelf as he burnt the shelf off his back. It hurt.

Before Demyx could ask if Axel was alright, he found himself being lifted and carried off by the redhead in one hand like a luggage. They quickly escaped the room, barely making it through the other collapsing shelves.

Demyx was set down again, outside the library. The tremors had stopped, for now. There were cracks in the walls and ground, some corridors blocked by fallen debris.

And it was pitch dark.

The electricity had totally been busted, and though there were windows, there was no sunlight outside.

"A-Axel...?" Whimpered Demyx, reaching out in the darkness to make sure Axel was there with him. He felt something placed into his hand, and brought it really close to his face to find it was the mistletoe he dropped.

In that hasty escape, Axel had somehow managed to find and pick it up for him.

Looking around, Axel tried to create a portal but found he could not. Whenever he tried to, the energy put into weaving the portal would be mysteriously sucked up by some unknown entity.

"C'mon." Axel took the blonde's hand, and produced a ball of flame, letting it float just above them so they could see. "We gotta find the others."

----------

Along the way they bumped into Vexen and Marluxia. They got around in the dark with one of Marluxia's glow-in-the-dark flowers.

"Demyx! Axel! You're safe!"

"Marluxia!" The pink-haired Nobody huggled Demyx like they'd been torn apart for years.

"So...any of you know what's happened?" Axel asked.

Vexen solemnly shook his head. "All I know is that there has been a distortion of energy and power, like when Xemnas is creating a giant portal, except this one is much stronger."

The castle shook with a tremor again.

"We better hurry and get the others."

Because it was so dark, and parts of the castle had collapsed, passage ways were no longer recognizable. Which meant they were just wandering around, not knowing exactly where they were going.

They walked for awhile, and found themselves back at the entrance of the library.

"This is your fault! I told you we should've taken a right!" Axel said crossly to an equally annoyed Vexen.

"I beg your pardon." Said Vexen coldly. "I believe we got lost taken your directions at the last junction."

"What???"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Marluxia hit both of them on the heads to silence them. "It's bad enough that we're lost in the dark. Let's revise our steps and decide how to go from here."

As they were, as Marluxia had ordered, revising their steps, they saw a small figure emerge from the library...

"Zexion!" Demyx greeted him with much enthusiasm, happy they had found one more of the Organization. Pluxie was with him too, seated on his shoulder.

"Hello. I thought I smelt you and Axel in the library, so I went in to check."

"Zexion! You can help sniff the way out of the castle, right?" Asked Demyx hopefully.

"Yes I can."

"And the others too? We can find them?"

"Yes, we can. However," Zexion looked at all of them with an emotionless face, "I am afraid to inform you that I no longer can sense or smell the Superior, Saix, Lexeaus and Larxene's presence in this world."

The four of them stared at Zexion, taking in this piece of news.

"S-so you mean they're dead? Saix is...dead?" Demyx looked about to cry.

"C'mon Dem." Axel took the boy's hand again. "Doesn't mean they're dead. Who knows if Nobodies can die anyway? They probably found a way to portal outta here..."

"That's right." Marluxia added comfortingly, "Now we just have to find a way to get out of here too."

Sniffing, Demyx nodded. "'kay."

"Zexion."

Zexion nodded at Vexen's request, knowing exactly what to do. Sniffing around, he led the way.

----------

As they walked on, the castle began to shake more violently. They had to dodge debris, and sometimes avoid falling through suddenly collapsing grounds. Demyx, the clumsiest of the group, had managed to almost fall into a hole twice; Axel saved him the first time, and Marluxia's vines caught him the second.

He was also becoming tired (he probably had the lowest stamina too), they'd been walking for a long time without stopping. ::Who knew the castle was this big?:: He thought silently to himself, allowing Axel to just drag him along.

Finally, Zexion came to a halt.

"Here."

Axel enlarged his ball of flame. They were standing on the floor right above the front hall. There used to be two long spiraling stairs connecting the hall to the floor they were standing on, but they seemed to have since collapsed.

"That's a long way down..." Commented Axel, looking down at the front hall. He turned to Zexion, and found him smelling the air, looking...disturbed. And for Zexion, the one known for not showing any emotions, that couldn't mean well.

"What's wrong Zex?"

"There's...something in the castle...It's...getting..."

Vexen flinched. He could feel something looming up behind him---

"It's here."

"VEXEN!!!" It was Marluxia's scream which pierced the silence shrouding the castle. The alchemist had been thrown to the ground, though by what it wasn't known. The castle shook again.

"Vexen, what's wrong???" Axel went to Marluxia, gesturing for Demyx to stay back with Zexion. The pink-haired Nobody was holding onto Vexen's arm; something was pulling him.

"It's my leg." Snarled Vexen, the other hand not being held by Marluxia clawing the ground. "It's got my leg."

Bringing his ball of light over Vexen's entrapped leg, he found what was pulling him. It was a long tentacle looking thing, except it wasn't soft and slimy. It looked metallic, and underneath had many long sharp teeth which were sunk deep into the Nobody's limb.

What the tentacle belonged to was unseen.

There were small traces of ice on the metallic thing, showing Vexen had tried to pry the thing off with his power unsuccessfully.

"What the hell is that!? Let me burn it off---"

"Don't!" Vexen growled angrily. "Don't waste your energy. It won't work. This thing isn't like the Heartless or Nobodies. There could be more outside."

"What are you saying?" Axel asked, though he knew already what Vexen was implying.

"I'm saying, that all of you should get out of the castle now!"

"No!" Retorted Marluxia. He'd summoned vines to try to pry the thing off, but it didn't do much to waver the vice-like grip.

"We can't leave you here." Agreed Axel. "I'm sure we can---"

"You can't!" Barked Vexen. "The castle will collapse any time soon! You have to leave!"

"But---"

"Think of Demyx." He hissed, "You're putting Demyx in danger too!"

Axel took a step back, hesitating. ::He's right...:: "Alright then Vexen. Take care. Marluxia, let's go!" Turning, he went back to Demyx and Zexion, hoping Marluxia would follow too.

----------

"Marluxia. Go."

"I won't."

"Just go!!" Yelled Vexen, never having felt this...desperate before. He needed to see Marluxia go. Away from the danger.

"I don't take orders from _you_." Marluxia said, smiling. "I want to stay with you, and I'll get what I want."

"You're---" Vexen was jerked backwards by the thing; it was probably getting impatient. "an idiot." Finished the blonde alchemist.

"So I am." Replied Marluxia, just as two more tentacles rose up of no where behind him---

----------

"Jump down, Dem. I'll catch you!" Axel stretched out his hands to the blonde, who was still standing on the upper floor.

"What about Marluxia? And Vexen?"

"They'll...follow later." Axel lied---He knew Marluxia wouldn't leave Vexen there.

Demyx jumped down from his high spot, landing right in Axel's arms. As he set the boy down, Zexion turned to them.

"We have company."

Dark forms rose up from the ground. They looked like taller, larger versions of the shadow Heartless, but much more menacing. They had curved blades for arms, and a large, gaping hole which dripped red liquid (Axel guessed it was blood) marked each of their chests.

"W-what are those?" Stuttered Demyx, cowering behind Axel.

"I...don't know, Dem."

----------

It didn't seem it would end...as they hacked down more of the things, a multiple of the original number would appear. Not only were they quick, their hits packed quite a punch as well.

"Demyx!" He called over to the boy, who had his sitar out. "You need to get out of here!" If he and Zexion could keep the things in the castle, Demyx should be safe outside...

"Wha-at? I can't go without you!" He tried to get to Axel's side, but was blocked by a few of those things. Axel chopped them down with his chakrams, grabbed Demyx's arm and pulled him towards the entrance, clearing the way with fire. "Out. Now!"

"But---"

"I'll come after you when Zex and I are done here." Axel said quickly. "I promise."

Demyx hesitated at the entrance..."'kay...You...promised, okay?"

"I got that memorized. Now go."

And Axel watched as Demyx turned and walked away from him...out the door.

----------

He was standing at the stone steps in front of the castle. Staring out on the front porch he found---

An army of monsters. Some were like the ones in the castle, others were skeletal, holding rusty scythes. Some looked sinisterly like the zombies out of one of Axel's horror games...

"Demyx! You made it out!"

The blonde looked over to where the voice was coming from. It was Xigbar. He and Xaldin were in the midst of the mass of monsters, fending them off from an injured Luxord, who was kneeling on the ground.

The monsters had spotted him, and were approaching him up the stairs. Demyx contemplated returning into the castle where Axel was, but then gazed over to Xigbar and Xaldin, just in time to see Luxord fading away in a flurry of black.

Which meant---

::He's dead.:: Demyx backed up against the castle doors, wary of the approaching things. Then he determinedly placed his sitar in front of him, fingers strumming the strings quickly. ::I won't run away.::

----------

He'd managed to clear a path so that he could go to Xigbar's and Xaldin's side. He was already feeling exhausted, and the monsters only seemed to be multiplying.

"Xigbar! Xaldin!"

He pulled a chord and summoned a whirlpool of water around them, killing off the fiends that surrounded them. With the water shield around them, they could rest, for as long as Demyx could keep it up.

"Thanks for the break Demyx." Mumbled Xigbar, staring through the wall of water at the things.

"I think we're stuck here...Lost Luxord...watched Larxene go too." Sighed Xaldin.

"W-we can't give up!" Panted Demyx; keeping the water shield up was taxing on his energy. "Axel will come soon...He promised..." As he said that he fell to the ground, the water shield cascading down upon them.

Xigbar and Xaldin covered for him as he got back up on his feet. He was feeling dizzy, and his hands numb. He knew they were bleeding, but couldn't feel them. Wearily he picked his sitar up.

As the battle wore on he found himself merely sending water in any random directions. There were just too many of the monsters, and too little of them.

He heard a cry, and saw Xaldin disappearing, just as Xigbar was knocked down as well.

"Xigbar!"

"Demyx---" Xigbar was fading as well, like Xaldin and Luxord had, in wisps of black. "Behind---"

Demyx blinked at the warning, about to turn, but not before he felt something sharp press up through his back to emerge at the front of his chest. A shiny curved blood-stained blade.

He gasped as he felt more slicing into his body from different directions, the scythe-wielding ghouls using their weapons to propel the blonde off his feet.

It hurt, and he could feel something moist like water soaking through his cloak.

Demyx opened his mouth in a silent cry for Axel...

----------

Axel paused in mid-step, looking back at the doors leading to the front porch. He suddenly had this bad feeling--- ::I wonder if Demyx got away...::

"Axel." Zexion was slapping his shoulder, getting his attention. "You need to go out."

"What?" Axel knocked a random fiend which got too close off its feet. "And leave you here?"

Zexion nodded. "Its Demyx, I smell his blood, he's---"

"Demyx?? What's wrong with Demyx!?"

"Which is why you need to go. I'll stay here."

"Alright...I'll...see you Zex."

"Farewell."

Axel pushed the doors open to see something he didn't want to see. Not only was the entire land in front of the castle occupied by more of those things, he could also see---

"Demyx---!!!" Chakrams blazing he tore through the monsters, a giant ring of fire bursting from his body to crush all scythe-wielding things in the perimeter, to come to Demyx's side.

He caught Demyx as he fell.

"Dem!! Dem, open your eyes!"

Blue eyes opened slowly to look up at him, and a smile touched the pale lips of the blonde.

"Ax...el...you came..."

"It was a promise, Dem..." The redhead cradled him gently, combing back wet blonde hair.

"Axel---"

"Yeah...Dem?"

"I...don't want to...die..." Demyx whimpered, blinking tears from his eyes.

With much effort, Axel forced a smile to his lips. "Not going to die, Dem. You're fine, it's just a little wound..." He lied; the hand he was using to support his back was entirely covered in...blood, the liquid was spilling out of the wound like water gushing out of a hole from a water bag.

He knew the boy was dying.

::And I can't do anything to save him...::

"Not...going to die..." He repeated to Demyx, voice wavering. But the tears falling from his eyes betrayed him. Carefully he pulled the blonde close, nestling his head in the crook of his neck.

"Axel...If...I-I get lost, one day...will you co...me to find...me...no matter what?"

"I promise."

"Axel..." Croaked Demyx, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. "I'm...ti..red..."

The redhead smiled once again, and caressed his pale cheek. "Just rest. I'll protect you while you sleep."

"...mmm 'kay..."

Demyx closed his eyes, head slumping into the crook of Axel's neck.

Those laughter-filled, ocean blue eyes would never open again.

"...Dem?" The body had gone limp in his arms. He didn't want to believe it...but he knew he was---

::...dead.::

He watched as the blonde's body began disappearing, dissolving into mist-like wisps.

The redhead clutched at the cold body tightly to his chest, burying his tear-streaked face in the blonde hair, the soft strands he was so accustomed to ruffling all the time.

"Please don't go." He sobbed. "Demyx...don't go." His right hand could no longer feel that moist back, because the lower half of that body he held had already evaporated from its presence in this world.

What was left now of his friend---his Demyx, was the shoulders neck and head; but they too were fast disappearing.

"Demyx...I still have much to tell you..." ::Those...three words...:: As shoulder and neck disappeared, he held that face; the one he loved to see laugh and smile, tenderly, bringing it close to his own. "Dem..."

"I love you."

"I love you, Demyx." He whispered again softly, reaching out to grasp the last wisps of mist floating up into the sky.

And Demyx was gone.

Axel stared numbly at his bloodied lap, that empty spot where not too long ago Demyx was lying on. His hands were shaking and the tears continued to fall. His chest felt hollow and empty, just like before. Around him the monsters no longer spawned. He was alone on a barren piece of land that used to be the front porch. Last of the Organization.

Tears of mourning and unbearable sadness turned to angry droplets of water.

"GIVE HIM BACK!!!" He yelled, at no one in particular. "GIVE HIM BACK! HE WAS MY HEART! GIVE BACK MY HEART!!" He screamed at the top of his voice, till it felt like his throat was torn.

Frustrated, he dug fingers into his scalp, tearing at his hair. "He was my..."

Fire erupted from his body, engulfing him entirely. The heat rose steadily, but didn't stop when it began to burn even himself. It rose up, licking the dark clouds that covered the sky.

"...love."

----------

::And those were the days of my life---no, our lives. I lost my heart...I will find it again.::

Long, slender digits fingered the pendant at his throat, a small rendition of a snow globe.

"_I promise_."

* * *

End Chapter XIV

End Side A

+To Be Continued in Side B+

...Well...that was...a happy chapter...

-is pummeled by a mob of angry reviewers-

Argh!! No weapons please!!! That was the end of Side A of the story...like, part I, you know? So though it seems everyone has died, it's not all as it seems...The story SHALL be continued...

I hope everyone keeps reading...(my friend cried and whacked me with a newspaper a million times, snarling that I'll never get reviews again) I'm afraid everyone won't like it now, but that's how my story plot goes... .

Side A was mainly to develop character relationships, and was made all happy and such to make the transition chapter into Side B (this chapter that is) extremely...dramatic...?

No body hates the story now, I hope...

When chapter 15 is posted the title of the story shall be changed to 'Heart Like Yours: Side B: Promise', so don't panic because it IS the same story...

Read on! Perservere! They _will_ find true happiness...

Now for the reply section...

**To Nobody:**

GAH!! NOT appreciate AkuDem??? Well, there are many people who don't, so it's okay...

I'm glad you could read my story even though you don't really like the pairing. Please continue to do so...:3

**To Silver Wolf:**

Much heart to you too for reviewing:3 Yes, I was thinking of review count too when I looked at the flaming reviews...:D And yes...a male writer...writing m/m fanfiction...and using smiles like so: X3 Interesting no?

Updates soon...I hope...

To all: Ttfn!!


	15. Chapter I:World of Silence

**Heart Like Yours**

Side A

**Days of Our Lives**

Side B

**Hunting The Hart**

Hiya all-Have you missed me? Sorry the update took so long, I got a new tablet and was drawing on it all day...

I have new AkuDemy art I want to show you all, but I just noticed after viewing previous chapters that I can't place links in stories...Hence, for those of you who want to see the art...um, go to my profile page for the links.:D

I had to think hard on how to start off the chapter, and listen to lots of Linkin Park and Dir En Grey to get the mood right…

Onto the fic!!!

"…" Speech

::…:: Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter I – World of Silence**

He'd been walking, just walking, sand all around him. He had walked for perhaps three days, he wasn't sure. He hadn't eaten anything much, but that didn't matter. Hunger was the least important on his mind right now. All that kept him pressing on in his journey was…

::Demyx.::

The sun was searing down his back, the heat intense even to him, a fire wielder. Well, at least he thought he was. Sometimes the fire came, as easy as snapping one's fingers, but sometimes it just didn't. One of the mysteries that enclosed this world he'd ended up in.

Pulling a pack out of his pocket, he held a cigarette in between his fingers up to the unforgiving rays of the sun. In seconds the cigarette lit up.

And he didn't even have to produce flames himself.

Taking a drag out of his cigarette, he stopped. Ahead of him was a large stone wall.

He passed through worn and unguarded gates, into what used to be a city. Immediately he was drenched wet in a heavy downpour, and had to walk against strong winds. The dark clouds looming over the city was a large contrast to the vast dessert which lay right outside it.

Ducking under a collapsed structure of what used to be a building, he pulled back his hood and shook fiery red strands back into shape. Green eyes took stock of his surroundings.

Just like the other cities he'd been to, the rain and wind in this one was just as relentless. It was dark and silent too, with old, gray dilapidated buildings.

"Just another empty city…" Sighed the redhead, shaking his head. Just as he was about to pull the hood of his cloak over his head again, ready to head out this city to the next one, he caught sight of movement.

Fuzzy, brown, movement.

Bending down to look under the twisted piece of metal, he found a…

"Squirrel…?"

At the sound of his voice the squirrel turned, staring at him with large brown, almost familiar eyes.

Though it was just a tiny animal, the redhead rejoiced at this find. Since he'd come to this world, he hadn't seen any forms of life other than himself. Excitedly, he reached out with a hand, trying to pick up the animal. He just managed to touch its tail, when the squirrel turned on him and viciously bit his finger.

"Ow! Frick'n squirre---" He paused in mid-sentence, holding his bleeding finger. The squirrel blinked up at him, just as he blinked down at it. ::Why do I feel like I know this squirrel?::

Suddenly, a certain word came to his mind…

"…Pluxie?"

The squirrel gave a chirp(who knew squirrels could chirp?) as if acknowledging the name, turned and ran off with a wag of its tail.

"Hey, wait!!"

Knocking stone and scrap metal out of his way, he gave chase to the small critter. It led him through really tight places (on purpose, thought the Nobody), then to a tiny hole in the wall. It paused right at the entrance of the hole, as if waiting for the redhead to catch up, then dove into it.

The pyro narrowed his eyes at the hole, then summoned his chakrams. "No hole's gonna stop me…" He mumbled, and hacked away at stone, enlarging the hole just big enough for him to crawl through.

After crawling on elbows and knees for quite some time (and knocking his head on a hanging limestone or two), he emerged at the top of a flight of stone steps leading downwards. Unlike the rest of the city above, the steps looked surprisingly…new.

::That means…there are humans here!!::

He quickly made his way down the steps which led him further down under the city, to a strange alcove. It was like a cave, but had human made pillars scattered through out.

He walked into the cave, and heard squeaking noises from behind a pillar. Peeking out from behind it, the redhead saw the squirrel, and it was---

Sitting on the muzzle of a wolf-like creature. It looked too wild to be a domestic dog, and yet too slender to be a wolf. As if catching his scent in the air, the canine got up and looked in the pyro's direction. It padded over to where he was standing, gray eyes looking him up and down.

This close to the creature, the pyro noticed that it's fur was of a strange purplish-gray colour, much like the hair of someone he once knew---

"Zexion?"

The canine growled menacingly at the name, throwing the squirrel off its muzzle and taking a few steps backwards. Its face was contorted in what looked like pain, and suddenly its form began to twist and change.

The redhead watched in awe as the canine morphed into different animals, first a purple bird, then a purple cat, a purple mouse and a purple rabbit. It finally settled on a human looking form, and as its shape fully materialized he found himself gazing down upon---

"Zexion!!!"

He knelt beside the purple-haired man, who was rubbing his head like he had a major headache. He turned to look up at the pyro. "Axel…"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" He pat the smaller man on the back, grinning, a lot happier than he had been in the past few days. Not only was it nice to find some other living thing in this world besides himself, it was even better that that someone was one he recognized, which meant…::Demyx…Demyx must be here too…and alive…::

"Oh gods Zex, you can't believe how happy I am to have found you!! Zex?" He shook the man out of his trance-like state.

Zexion turned again to look at Axel, a frown on his face. "I…remember…?"

"What?" It was Axel's turn to frown. "What do you mean?"

Zexion looked down at the squirrel in his lap. "Before this, I didn't know who I was or remember anything. But you came and when you said my name…I…just remembered everything. About the Organization and…everyone…"

Axel's frown became deeper. "You mean…you didn't remember anything before I was here? Then…does that mean if the others are here too…they won't remember anything?" ::Demyx…won't remember me???::

Getting up from his position on the ground, Zexion shook his head. "I don't know. I'm surprised I'm still alive, or…this could be the afterworld…" He examined his surroundings, and the clothes he now donned. He was wearing a simple long sleeved black shirt, and jeans.

"Demyx isn't dead!" Retorted Axel quickly. "I mean…" He regained his composure when Zexion gave him a look. "This can't be the afterworld because…I…didn't die." Emerald eyes darkened as he recalled how he had watched him…Demyx, his heart…die.

A questioning look passed that usually emotionless face of Zexion's. "What do you mean you didn't die? How did you get here then?"

"A portal. A portal rose up from the ground in front of me…and a voice told me to enter if I wanted…to find my heart again. So I did, and ended up here."

Zexion stroked Pluxie, taking this information in.

"Do you know where we are then?" Asked Zexion after a moment's thought.

Axel shook his head, but then looked optimistically at Zexion. "But with you now, it'd be easier to find out, right? You can smell a way…"

The purple-haired man was already sniffing, and beckoned for Axel to follow. They walked in deeper into the cave, and suddenly Axel was hit by a strong gust of wind, almost blowing his brown cloak off. There was an opening at the back of the cave, and beyond it was yet another…city.

Except this city wasn't dead like those above ground.

It was really dark and cold, but the buildings were neither collapsed nor inhabited. It seemed all the windows of the buildings remained dark though. There was also this dreadful aura around, which could only exist if there were people who could fear.

What exactly they feared was still unknown as the two Nobodies gazed out upon the city.

"By the way Zex."

"…?"

"I didn't know you could shape shift."

"…Neither did I."

Presently they heard the crash of what seemed like metal crashing, and then an estranged scream that pierced the night air.

"What the hell…?" Cursed Axel inwardly. That scream didn't sound welcoming at all. He had a bad feeling about this city…

* * *

Chapter I End

Phew, it's done!! I hope everyone is happy with how this chapter was written. Sorry it was so short. There's a lot of plot building, but it was necessary…Demyx still isn't back, I know, don't be angry now, at least Zexy-poo's back… .

Because this world is new to everyone, and the fact that Zexion can't remember anything while Axel can, you can ask me anything and I shall try to help you all understand better…

Oh, and yes…Axel now smokes. What would you do if you were overly-stressed at the lost of your beloved???

I may update again tonight.

**To Floofy:**

Yes…fluff indeed, lol!

**To janabot:**

Thanks for the reviews!!! I've updated, I hope you'll continue reading…:3

**To Nobody:**

Thank you!!! It was sad…yes…but they will find happiness once again, I promise…

**To Silver Wolf:**

Thanks for the spam reviews!!X3

Lol, I'm glad you're liking the story so far! And you even printed it (is it thick as a book yet?)!!

Yes, a Demyx kicking ass is hot, and Xigbar does so love his little hamster…Sadly my birthday is 25/01 lol! And Another Side, Another Story sounds starkly familiar…do you have a DA account?

Plus, if you DO bake Demyx and Xiggy shaped cookies, do share!!!

**To A.D:**

Thank you!! Yes, Dem's sitar is deadly and trustworthy…

**To Eves:**

Lol, people have asked before…It's mainly because I am a god in this story as it is fanfiction, so I have managed to twist facts a bit to my liking. :D

**To Koryusaya:**

Sorry I had to make you cry!!!All will be better, don't worry. I'll update again soon!

**To D:**

Aww…your promise is so sweet…just like Axel.

Sorry the update took so long!!!

Till next chapter, ttfn!


	16. Chapter II: La Mort

**Heart Like Yours**

Side B

**Hunting The Hart**

Hello again…This can be counted as a quick update, considering I haven't updated in so long…I got 16 reviews already for the last chapter---

Which I'm absolutely happy with, because I figure there shall be a decrease in the number of people keeping track of this story anyway, since they all must have concluded the author is possibly dead and not updating anymore.

As apology to all who have waited and actually haven't given up hope on the author, I have quickly written this chapter…

Even though quickly wasn't very fast…Lol, my original file was deleted, and on the 25th of January it was my birthday! I had to eat cake! Forgive me!!!

Also, take note the story's main title has been changed back to the old one, because when I changed to the new one some people couldn't see the new chapters I uploaded. including myself. '''

Please enjoy!

"…" Speech

::…:: Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter II – La Mort**

Axel followed the purple-haired Nobody, all the while looking around the dark city. Papers were scattered over the road they walked along, and occasionally they passed an over turned trash can. There were many alley ways, eerie and hidden by the already few street lights there.

Zexion stopped in mid-stride, and sniffed the air.

Axel too, stopped, taking his time to shake off a piece of paper that had gotten wrapped around his leg. He grumbled as another caught him in the face, and grabbed it off with a gloved hand. Holding the paper up against the wind, he looked at its contents.

-The Hunt-

He blinked at the heading, and cursed when a sudden gust of wind tore it from his hands, preventing him from reading any further.

"Axel."

The pyro turned back to his companion, attention from the piece of paper gone.

"There---I smell people." Zexion pointed further down the road. Promptly there was a loud sound resembling a dog's bark, and a voice yelling for something to 'get off'.

The two Nobodies rushed in upon a scene where a person was being pinned down by another in the middle of the street. The one pinning down the other immediately took notice of their presence, lifting its head in their direction.

It was human, Axel was sure, but was on all fours like a dog. Blue hair was just spiked at the top, the bottom straight, barely touching the shoulders. Had the hair been longer, it would look just like---

"Get it off me!!" Screamed the person pinned underneath, in a high pitched and pissed-sounding voice. The canine-human snarled, pushing the person harder down on to the ground.

"We gotta help her!" The redhead looked to Zexion, who was keeping well away from the canine thing, looking like he was assessing the current situation.

Seeing that Zexion didn't look like he was going to do anything, Axel summoned his chakrams and charged at the blue-haired figure on the ground.

The creature was quick to react though, seeming to know exactly where Axel was coming at it though it had a black blindfold on. It caught the edge of the chakram in its teeth, and Axel was surprised to find himself getting propelled forward with a jerk of the canine's head.

On a closer look, he found the canine wore no clothing on its upper half of the body, displaying a lean chest and stomach, along which were metal piercings. Ribs could be seen protruding through pale skin, as if it hadn't been eating well. Yet it still possessed enough strength to hold Axel's chakram tightly. It was fast, too.

::What the hell is this thing!??::

Using his body weight, Axel leaned backwards, trying to wrestle his weapon out of the canine's mouth.

He fell backwards hard when his chakram was released, a purple wolf-like creature throwing the canine of its feet.

"Zexion!"

The purple wolf growled menacingly at the canine, which was presently getting back on its feet. It snarled back, and crouched back on tightly leathered legs---In a split second it leaped, but not before Axel got in front of Zexion, catching the canine in the shoulder with his chakram.

Blood splattered across his face and weapon, and before the hit canine fell to the ground Axel thought he caught sight of pointed ears in the midst of blue hair…

A sharp whistle filled the night air, and the canine recovered quickly from its lying position on the ground, though it looked like its shoulder was hurting it. In a blink of an eye it sprinted off into an alley.

"Well…"Axel let his weapons disappear, wiping blood off his face. "That was that…"

He turned to see Zexion still in doggy-form, licking the face of the person pinned down by the canine.

She had long curly pink hair, and wore black leggings with a shirt tied around her waist. On top she wore a long sleeved shirt which hung off her shoulders. She looked up to Axel, and he saw sea green eyes, and---

"What the hell, Marluxia!??"

The person blinked blankly at him a few times, then suddenly stood up, throwing the still doggified Zexion off him.

"AXEL!!!!!!"

The pink-haired Nobody embraced Axel tightly, pinching his cheeks and plucking at his hair like a mother who'd found her lost child.

"It's you!!! Axel it's YOU!!!" He exclaimed joyously, evidently having memory regained.

"Hey---" Axel tried to push the man off, or at least stop him pinching his sore cheeks any longer. "Marluxia, I know it's me!!!"

Marluxia stopped his administrations when they heard a bark, and looked down to see the purple dog, a squirrel sitting on its head.

"Your new pet?" Asked Marluxia, bending down next to it.

"No, that's Zexion. Hey Zex, you know you can change back now…"

Axel heard a yelp, and found Marluxia now crushing the dog in a hug.

"Zexion!!! I don't know why you're a doggy but I'm glad to see you!!"

::I can't change back…:: Axel heard Zexion saying in his mind, sounding a bit confused. ::My power just won't come.::

::Hm…that happens to me and my fire too…Guess you'll have to wait awhile before changing back?::

The pyro grinned when he thought he heard Zexion sigh mentally, and watched him in doggy form, trying to extract himself from Marluxia's grasp.

He whirled around suddenly, to find a man standing behind them, a large sword in hand.

Marluxia's stopped hugging Zexion then, and stood as well, gazing upon the new stranger. He was a blonde, with spiked hair, wearing a black coat with a shoulder guard resembling a lion's head. One arm was covered in a long sleeve while the other was bare.

Blue eyes looked them over, especially at Axel, who had his hands outstretched at his sides, about to summon his chakrams to him.

Green eyes looked the blonde over, and narrowed slightly when the man made no move to attack them. "Who are you?"

"Are you with The Hunt?" The man questioned back.

"The...Hunt?" Axel straightened up, Zexion coming up beside him with Marluxia.

"I suppose not." The man noted to himself, and sheathed his sword behind him, seeing no threat in the threesome. "Come." He turned, beginning to walk away from the streets, into one of the many dark alleyways. "The streets aren't safe."

Axel blinked, and felt his hand being nudged by a wet nose.

::Do we follow?:: Asked the Zexion dog.

"Hey, don't ask me, it's not like I'm the lea---"

"Come on!" A rather pissed sounding voice called after them. They looked up to see Marluxia, already well ahead of them, following the blonde. When they didn't follow, the pink haired man put on his best 'if-you-don't-follow-I'm-going-to-come-over-and-kick-your-balls' scowl, complete with hands on hips.

Axel and Zexion came running after him, not wanting to suffer under the wrath of mighty Marluxia.

"I guess someone's decided for us." Lamented the redhead.

Zexion looked up to him with some perplexed expression (or at least he tried to, with what facial muscles he had on his canine face).

::Yeah.::

----------

The blonde led them through the dark alleyway, where they walked down more flights of stairs. He paused at a heavily barricaded door, and pressed a hand to some sort of sensor next to the door handle. There was a soft click, and the blonde pushed the heavy door open.

After they had all passed the thick door, it slammed shut with a loud 'BANG!', causing the squirrel on Zexion's head to jump like a frog. Axel snickered, and got what he thought was a disapproving squeak from the little brown critter.

More metal stairs leading downwards. They passed some stairs, then a few doors. Through out the whole walk, they hadn't seen anyone else. Finally they entered the door at the end of the hallway.

It was a room filled with monitor screens, blinking in flashes of light to show different images from time to time. Zexion blinked up at the screens, taking interest in what was being shown on them.

In the middle of it all, and in front of a large screen, was a brunette with shoulder-length hair. He was typing furiously on his keyboard, not seeming to notice their entrance into the room.

"Leon." Called out the blonde. The brunette jerked up in attention and turned around in his seat. Long bangs parted at the center to reveal a long diagonal gash.

"Cloud---" That soft voice paused as blue eyes noticed the two people, and dog plus squirrel, standing behind the blonde. "Who are they?" He asked, voice hardened.

"Not with the Hunt. I think they're new here." The blonde turned and looked at Axel, as if asking for him to confirm the statement.

"Yeah. We just got here." Axel replied, but the blonde had already turned back to the brunette.

"Are you sure they're not---"

"They fought off a Berserker. Any one part of the Hunt wouldn't do that."

"HELLO!??"

The voice of a seemingly annoyed Marluxia filled the small room.

Two pairs of blue eyes focused on him, the ones belonging to the brunette narrowing slightly.

"Is it me, or are we," Marluxia gestured airily to Axel and doggy-Zexion, "or more importantly, am I getting ignored?"

Both blonde and brunette blinked in unison. No…they were not the very sociable type. Not at all---

"What I mean is," Marluxia placed a hand on his hips, and Axel grinned at that. "Don't we need some introductions? And since we're new here, some explaining about this Hunt thing and Berserkers and what not?"

"Right." Began the blonde, after a long pause. "I'm Cloud." He turned to look at the brunette, and tilted his head ever so slightly in the direction of Marluxia.

"Leon." Mumbled the brunette.

"And this---" Cloud gestured to the whole place, "Is the city, La Mort."

* * *

End Chapter II

I'm sorry if I've been updating slowly… . I hope you don't mind…I had to rewrite this chapter as it was deleted when my com suddenly rebooted itself…

Nothing much to note about this chapter…La Mort is death in French…Axel and Zex find Marly-poo…and Cloud and Leon have made their appearance!!!-gasp-

You will have to thank **inu-hottie **who asked if other characters other than the Organization will be in the story. And poof! The idea was set in my head.

I'll update soon!!! I hope. Plot development rules…not. 0 o

**To Nobody: **

Ah…grumpy Superior. –gives a Saix shaped cookie-

Regarding your question…Axel IS older than Dem, he's about 19 going 20-ish? And Dem is 17 or so…I wanted them to be both under 21 so they don't seem too mature…Axel is close to 20 so he can be both mature and playful, while Dem is 17 so he can be naïve…yup…That's how my plan goes.

**To Maggiee:**

In the end I didn't update! I'm so sorry!!!I'm trying to get the next chappie up soon!!

**To The Chesire Cat:**

I think the chesire cat's freaky…but I like him. –Pets remaining floating eyeballs-Thank you for your support! Glad you like the story, keep reading!!

**To Akachi:**

Now now, don't go blaming people…I get fat too you know, sitting in the same chair all day long and snacking on milk chocolate crunchies to get writer's block outta my head. We're even, you see??? XD I hope you've gotten to read chappie 15, and this one too, when I post it.

**To SilverWolf:**

Sorry!! Haha, now I've updated, do be happy?

**To Janabot:**

Yes, Zexion and his spiffy nose. Isn't he a life saver???:D

**Special thanks to Qindarka for her extremely loooooooong and insightful review, and inu-hottie for the idea of including characters from other worlds.**

Yes…till next time…

Ttfn!!!!!!


	17. Chapter III: Like Veins to a Heart

**Heart Like Yours**

Side B

**Hunting The Hart**

Yet another update- Woohoo!! This chapter has to do with…Dundundundaaaaaaaan: VOICES IN THE HEAD.

I must be on crack…-knocks on head-

Mmm…enjoy. Please.

"…" Speech

::…:: Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter III – Like Veins to A Heart**

Leon led them to their rooms, a hallway second to the left of the computer room. Cloud happened to be in front of him, and he found himself staring at that head of yellow. The blonde reminded him too much of Demyx.

"You're watching me." Came the voice, and Cloud turned, staring at him sternly with blue eyes.

Ocean blue eyes.

The ocean.

Water.

::Demyx.::

He didn't know what he was doing, but he had pressed the blonde against the wall, pinning him still with his own body. Hot lips pressed themselves against the blonde, even as Cloud struggled to break free.

Finally, Axel backed off after receiving a harsh kick to his shins.

"What the hell was that for?" Demanded the blonde, obviously pissed and turning around to see if the others had seen what had happened. Thankfully, they'd walked round the corner already.

"I'm…sorry." Panted Axel, eyes closed. ::I'm sorry…you look so much like---if…if Dem is dead…then I could…I could…::

There was a moment's silence except for Axel's panting…

"…love…you…"

-----------

Axel: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!???

Cloud:……

Axel: I'M KISSING ANOTHER BLONDE TO REPLACE DEMYX??? MY DEMYX???

Cloud:……

Axel: HOW CAN THAT BE POSSIBLE!??????? I mean…It's DEMYX!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE'S DEAD YET!!!

Eh heh…alright alright…I'm sorry, that was all fake people…But I just couldn't help myself…When Nobody demanded for Axel NOT to fall in love with Cloud, I was just…giggling…Nobody's outburst was just too cute…XD

So I wrote that to scare Nobody…PLUS everyone else a bit…APRIL'S FOOL!!!!!

Axel: -still fuming- It's JANUARY, you twit.

Um…eh heh…yeah, it is…um…trick or treat?

Axel: -now frustrated- Just…get on with it…

Um…right…here's the real one now…enjoy!!! Aaaaand, Nobody is allowed to whack me on the head multiple times with a chair for doing that. The rest of you can join in too, but nothing bigger than a chair. Please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter III – Like Veins to A Heart**

They were seated bat a long rectangular table in one of the rooms. They had had their round of introductions, and Cloud was briefly explaining what type of place they'd ended up in.

"La Mort is a large city expanding under four of the smaller abandoned cities up above. There are people living here, but most are smart enough to go into hiding."

"And…and that thing? The one which attacked me?" Asked Marluxia, seated in between Cloud and Axel. He had received a few cuts from the canine-like thing, and so his arms were covered in numerous band-aids.

::Like an extra sleeve…:: Thought Axel. It was a random thought, really.

"They're with The Hunt." Answered Cloud, and Axel saw Leon, seated on the other side of the blonde, stiffen. "They are called Berserkers. They prowl the streets mainly at night, and are highly violent. However…" Axel noticed the blonde glancing at the brunette beside him, "These Berserkers are not of such behaviour by instinct. They were all originally normal people, like you."

Marluxia looked confused. Axel was too, but wasn't in the mood to express his current feelings at the moment. So he waited for Cloud to continue.

"There are another category of people within the Hunt, called Hunters. These people, with the help of the Berserkers, hunt down innocents they deem suitable for converting into Berserkers. Either that, or they hunt down and kill for creating the Soulless."

"The Soulless?"

The blonde nodded to Marluxia's question. "The Scientists at the Hunt's research facility have created serum that turns corpses into living, but soulless creatures. They obey the Hunt, and are used mainly to fight off and threat."

::The Soulless…:: Axel couldn't help but link these undead things to the creatures they had fought off at the castle.

"How do they change normal people into Berserkers though?" Asked Marluxia again. He was probably the most talkative person in the room.

"Torture, drugs and playing tricks with your mind." Mumbled Leon, and he suddenly got up from his seat and walked::A little unsteadily…:: noted Axel, out of the room.

Cloud got up promptly to follow suit, worry flashing quickly across his features, though only for a second. He paused at the door, however, remembering the three (including doggy Zexion) still in the room.

"There's more you need to know. But that can wait. There are rooms one floor down. Feel free to make use of any one." With that, he quickly left the room.

"Well…" Marluxia stood, and waited for Axel to do the same. Zexion was already on the ground, so it didn't make a difference.

::If Berserkers are originally normal people…:: Zexion's voice flooded through both their minds, causing them to jump a little in surprise::Then doesn't that mean…our comrades could be one of them? Or part of the Hunt some how.::

Axel's eyes widened at the realization. ::Demyx…what if he…:: "Shit."

Marluxia (who was worrying over a certain some one as well) and Zexion turned to look at their redhead companion as he buried his head in his hands.

"Shit shit shit shit SHIT."

----------

"Leon?"

Cloud walked over to the man sitting on the edge of the bed, head in arms. Softly, the blonde reached out and brushed against a leather-clad shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

The body under his hand shuddered.

"I…I was…"

"Not anymore."

"I killed…innocent people…"

"Wasn't your fault."

"I was one of _them_."

"All in the past now."

He heard a sob, and gently pressed the brunettes head against his stomach, stroking soft strands of hair. Leon buried his face in the lean body, finding comfort there.

It was the only comfort in this cold world.

----------

"Put that polluting piece of wrapped up tobacco out Axel." Ordered Marluxia. "It's causing herds of sheep-like smoke clouds fill the room, strangling the lungs of the poor, originally uninvolved bystanders."

Sighing, Axel obediently put out his cigarette against the wall he was facing. Marluxia was speaking in hordes of vocabulary, usually signaling his grumpiness, but in this case it told the redhead the flower boy was troubled and worried.

::Must be Vexen.::

The three of them shared a room, deciding to stick together. This world seemed to dangerous to be sleeping alone. The two 'gentlemen' let their Queen take up residence on the only bed on the room, Axel and Zexion taking mattresses on the floor.

Though he knew it was a display of anti-social behavior, Axel set up his mattress in the farthest corner of the room. He needed time to brood. Alone.

As soon as they laid down on their beds, the threesome fell into uncanny silence. Uncanny because usually they'd be talking. At least Marluxia would. But those were days long gone…

Zexion tried to change forms again. He managed to change into a purple flamingo, a gray rabbit, then a purple squirrel. Pluxie gleefully pounced onto him, preventing him from changing any further.

Axel regarded this scene without much interest.

::Demyx Demyx Demyx.:: That was all that was in his mind. ::I need to know he's alright. I need to see him again. I need…I need him.::

He rolled to his side and faced the wall again, fingering the pendant at his neck. ::Demyx…:: Closing emerald eyes, he worried himself to sleep.

----------

"Aaaaaxel!"

He blinked, finding himself lying on a warm beach. Demyx stood in the water before him, the waves of the ocean licking at his waist.

"Come on Axel!! Come get me if you can!!" The blonde laughed and turned, leaping playfully further into the waves, and further away from Axel.

"Demyx!" He stumbled in the sand in his desperation to get up and chase after the boy. Running, he splashed into the ocean. "Demyx! Wait!"

He could here the boy's laughter, but the blonde was no where to be seen.

"Demyx! Where are you??" He tread into deeper water and looked down to find himself floating in a sea of crimson.

Crimson blood.

"Demyx!!!"

----------

Axel shot up from his mattress, panting and gripping the pendant around his neck tightly.

Demyx's laughter still rang in his head.

He looked around frantically for the boy, but then realized it had all been just a nightmare. Scratching his head full of hair, he slumped back down onto his mattress.

-Number Eight.-

Only to shoot back up, looking around. Marluxia and Zexion still slept.

-Number Eight.- Came the voice again. It sounded almost familiar, but Axel couldn't quite place it.

-Thirteen stood.- Said the voice, -Twelve fell. One remained.-

::Who are you?:: Questioned Axel, but the voice continued on.

-Number Eight. Twelve like veins to a heart. To you they are all…-

The voice was cut off by a loud knock on the door. "Breakfast." Announced Cloud. Without waiting for a reply, he walked off.

Zexion, who had been woken by the knock, was up and trying to change forms again. He changed into a dog again, then a gray fish---

Axel watched bemused as the fish lay flopping on the floor…

::Heh…fish…wait…a fish?::

"GAH!!!" Axel bounded out of his covers, reaching for the jug of water beside Marluxia's bed. "Water! Need water!!!" He grabbed the jug and rushed back to where fishy-Zexion was, only in time to soak the man as he finally was able to revert to human form.

"Sorry."

Zexion shook off the water from his hair, and stood, dripping.

"By the way…"

Zexion was using his blanket to dry himself.

"You…didn't here any voice in your head this morning…did you?"

The purple-haired man stared down at him for a moment, then returned to his drying. "No."

Axel sighed and rubbed his head. ::Maybe I'm losing it…This is crap, I need a cig…::

At this moment, their Queen awoke and looked grouchily around the room. There were streaks of wetness on his cheeks, but neither Zexion nor Axel mentioned that.

"Morning Marluxia."

"Mmmf." Mumbled the pink-haired man, rubbing sleep, and tears, from his eyes.

"Hey, Marluxia. You heard any weird voice in your head today?"

Sea green eyes looked groggily to him, and he heard a grumble that sounded vaguely like a 'no'.

Axel nodded to that, and reached for his cigarette pack. ::That confirms it. I _am_ insane.:: He concluded. ::And I need a cig.::

----------

There was silence at the dining table. Cloud and Leon weren't there, so only the three of them sat at the table. It was situated in a room that kind of acted as the lounge.

Axel had his cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, and was staring off at nothing in particular. Marluxia was doing the same, holding a cup of coffee to his lips, but not drinking. Neither was much of a morning person.

Zexion wasn't talking either, but at least didn't look dead. He participated in eating the food laid out on the table, together with his pet squirrel.

There was a thudding of boots as Cloud came into view. His sword was strapped to his back.

"Where're you going?" Asked Marluxia, suddenly snapped out of his moody daydream.

"Out." The blonde moved towards the entrance door. "I'm gathering information about the Hunt's headquarter position."

"What? The Hunt headquarters?" Axel got up from his seat. ::Dem might be there…:: "I'll come."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Marluxia followed the two men out the door, but not before turning to Zexion and asking if he wanted to join them.

"I'll stay."

"Alright then, see you later."

----------

Clouds still mottled the sky, but it wasn't as dark as it was at night. It looked like any day where it was about to rain…

Axel and Marluxia followed Cloud through the eerily empty streets. They walked down a few blocks, then turned into a shady looking club. There wasn't anyone in the pub, but that was understandable, since it was still early in the morning. The only person there was this bartender, wearing a maroon vest over a white cuffed shirt. A black tie with a red rose printed on the bottom was clipped on loosely at his neck.

They approached the counter, and he looked up from cleaning a wine glass.

"Hello Cloud." Mumbled the man through black painted lips.

::Looks like some emo guy…:: Thought Axel silently as Cloud greeted the man. Marluxia was in the far side of the pub, looking over some roses in a vase.

"Anything new, Xome?"

Not saying a word, the bartender retrieved a folder from behind the counter. Cloud studied the contents of what was inside. Axel peered curiously at the paper.

"What is it?"

"Hunt sightings. I was thinking we could go to places they appeared often and trail them back to their headquarters."

"Hm." Turning, he found the bartender looking at him with a violet dark eye lined eye (the other was being covered by his black hair, reminding him some what of Zexion).

"New?"

"Yeah."

"I see." The man returned back to wiping his wine glasses.

"We're off." Cloud said suddenly, nodding in a silent farewell to Xome. They exited the pub and again walked down the street. They entered an alleyway (looking much like all the other alley ways). This one led to the top of a one-storey building so they were overlooking a narrow path between it and another building.

"They appear here often at night," Explained Cloud. "Could be near their hide out. We should look around. Stay low, though." He jumped down into the narrow path. Marluxia and Axel did the same, and looked around. There were blood stains on the walls of the buildings, and long red marks on the ground. Like some poor beaten and bleeding being had been dragged along the ground.

Marluxia found great interest in these marks, following the trail.

Axel was busy trying to light a cigarette. It seemed no fire was able to be produced from his finger tips today, and he fumbled with a lighter to have it lit. When he had achieved doing that, he looked up to find himself standing alone in the narrow passage way.

"Marluxia?"

----------

Without realizing it, the pink-haired man had followed the blood stains to a dead end.

::Funny…:: Marluxia examined the morbid stain on the ground. ::It looks like the blood is seeping under the wall…:: Getting up, he leaned against the wall where the blood ended at, looking up at the cloud covered sky.

::Everything here is dead. Like those roses in the pub…:: He leaned his head against the wall, and felt it move--- "EH!???"

He fell through the wall, which had been opened from inside. It was actually a hidden door.

And there were people inside.

----------

Axel spun on his heels, running along in the passage way. He didn't know where he was going or why, but for some reason could feel his pink haired companion was in trouble. He halted at the dead end to find Marluxia being pinned to a wall by a masked man. Another was standing behind him.

They wore breast plates and shin guards over navy blue clothing, helmet-like head gear covering their faces. Metal stuck up from the helmet like horns.

"Axel!" Cried the entrapped Marluxia, wriggling in the man's grasp. "I can't summon anything!!!"

This brought both men's attention to the redhead standing behind them.

"Another one??" The man not pinning Marluxia down grinned, unsheathing a short sword that resembled a katana, and a gun in the other hand.

Axel summoned his own weapons, reminding himself that he wasn't able to summon his fire today. They eyed each other for a moment, then dashed at each other, weapons at the ready.

Marluxia squirmed, and shrieked when he was lifted and thrown over the man's shoulder like a sack of rice. "I demand you to PUT me down!! Axel, what are you doing!? AXEL!!!!!"

The pyro could barely even glance in Marluxia's direction as the masked man fighting him pressed on with quick short ranged attacks, and when Axel was done blocking, the man would retreat and shoot at him with his gun.

::I can hardly touch the asshole! Damn it!:: Cursed Axel as he once again was victim of a round of shots from the gun.

"AAAAAAAAXEL!!!!!!! SAVE ME GOD DAMN IT!!!!" The man who had Marluxia captured was on the roof of the building, in the process of escape.

"Marluxia!" Dodging a slash from the katana, Axel turned to chase after the man holding Marluxia captive.

But no, Axel wasn't going to be the hero today. Cloud was already there, and had taken care of the man, who lay in a pool of blood on the ground.

"Hey, Marluxia, are you alright?"

"Fine enough I suppose." Grumbled the pink-haired man as he brushed dust off his clothing. "Thanks for saving me, Clou---Cloud?"

The blonde was staring down from the building, his sword still drawn. Axel and Marluxia looked down to see what he was focused on, and saw the other masked man, the one with the gun, fleeing.

As if he had taken aim, Cloud raised his sword and jumped from the building, his target being the fleeing enemy.

It was at this point when Axel felt something pulling at his chest, urging him to move.

-Twelve.- Came that voice again. He had jumped from the building as well, and he really didn't know why he'd done that. It was like the need to pick at a scab even though you know you shouldn't.

-Connected like veins to a heart.-

His chakrams were suddenly whirling in his hands, though he hadn't summoned them.

-To you…-

Using his body weight the redhead made himself fall faster than Cloud, and landing directly behind the fleeing man, just in time to block off the blonde's attack.

"…the hell!???" Cursed Axel loudly as he was pushed back by the force of Cloud's attack.

"What are you doing???" The blonde demanded, eyebrows furrowed.

-…they are…-

"I…I don't…know…" He grit his teeth as he felt heat rise up from his palms. "Get away!!" He yelled, just as fire burst its way out of his hands, creating a large blast of an explosion.

-…connected.-

* * *

End Chapter III

Ah yes…hints of frustrated going angsty-crazy Axel…my cup of tea… .

Just so you know, I'm listening to tons of Dir En Grey and Linkin Park…:P

Music does so affect how I write.

Any questions about plot, please ask.:D

**To Nobody:**

So…did I scare you?? XD Ok, I'm sorry…but it was fun to write…Send my regards to the Flamey one and the Superior!! I wonder who will come angrily at me next… :3

**To Silver Wolf:**

Noooo!!! Don't stabbity me!!! Stabbity the paper!!! '''

Lolx…This should be a longer chapter, yes?

**To squeelz:**

You gave me so many reviews!! I am ever so grateful! Most questions you asked should have been answered in the following chapters, and the one you just asked about Cloud and Leon…well…really, it'd be more fun if you found out yourself, no??Thanks for reviewing!!!

And that's all…for now.

I am writing two one-shots for a contest on deviantart, wish me luck!!!:D

And someone PMed me about wanting to see me in person…well…I have the link on my profile page now…right at the top…Go see if you want to…I'm ugly though, be forewarned… .

Ttfn!


End file.
